iPROMise
by rachim4
Summary: Carly gets put as head of the Prom committee since she's President of her class. Will she be able to handle all the requests of her fellow class mates. Meanwhile Has Sam got a date to the prom? And why is Freddie jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever. **

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Once-upon-a-December, Sarah, Geneation-Love, and sleepuntiltomorrow**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter One**

**Carly's POV:**

It was a Monday morning a few months after Sam and Freddie broke up. Things were almost back to normal. Sam was being meaner to Freddie, just like the old days.

"Carly Shay to the principal's office!" Ms. Briggs said through the loud speaker, causing everyone to jump. I soon shut my locker and realized it was probably about when Sam started the food fight in lunch the other day. I walked into the Principal's office and saw Ms. Briggs shut the door behind her.

"Tell her, Principal Franklin," she said in that evil tone of her's that seemed to summon the demons from the pits of hell.

"Ms. Shay, please sit down," Principal Franklin said in a monotone as he placed his elbow on his desk.

"Principal Franklin, whatever happened yesterday wasn't..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I'm not here to talk about the food fight Jeremy started when he threw that burger at the lunch lady," he stated.

"What was she brought in here for then?" Ms. Briggs demanded, practically yelling in my ear.

"Well, I was getting to that," he said. "Carly, I'm putting you in charge of organizing this year's prom."

My eyebrows raised quickly. I was a little shocked, yet excited. "Really?"

Principal Franklin nodded his head simply.

I stood there, in a daze, thinking for a moment.

"You can leave now Carly," Principal Franklin said.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, "Oh, yeah, sorry!" I hurried out of his office, my mind filled with ideas; the possibilities were endless. I planned to make this year's prom the most romantic and memorable night of me and all my classmate's lives.

I ran back to my locker, hoping to see Sam there, and sure enough, there she was, taking a large box of fat cakes out of her locker.

"Hey Sam!" I said, grinning.

"Sup, Carls?" Sam mumbled through a mouthful of fat cake.

"Guess what? Principal Franklin put me in charge of the prom this year!"

Sam stopped chewing her fat cake for a moment. "Oh, that's cool, I guess. It means the stupid prom won't be as lame as I thought it would be."

"Oh Sam, prom isn't lame! It's fun and exciting and romantic!"

"Prom is for saps."

I opened my mouth to say something, but changed my mind. "Prom will be fun, just you wait and see."

Swallowing her piece of fat cake goodness, Sam rolled her eyes. "For some reason, I doubt that."

"Oh, come on. You'll have a good time," I told her optimistically.

"Like someone would even ask me," Sam said.

I didn't know quite what to say at first. "Well... you don't technically need a date. You can still have a good time with or without one."

Sam shrugged it off. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, it was obvious. I could see it on her face as she took a large bite into her fat cake.

***Later after school***

"Come on Spencer, please?" I begged.

"No, I don't want to help with the decorations for your little prom." Spencer repeated.

"Fine. I guess I will have to deal with Wendy and her idea of knife theme." I said, frowning.

"I wanna do it!" Spencer yelled at me, jumping up in glee.

"Thanks, Spence." I smiled at him in victory. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, followed by Freddie walking in.

"I'm going to get my book club ladies to help!" Spencer declared, grabbing his coat off the rack and bolting past Freddie.

"Spencer... No..." Carly tried to say but he had already left.

"Ready to rehearse for iCarly?"

"Yep, let's go," I said, heading over to the stairs with Freddie behind me.

We walked in the studio where Sam and Gibby were waiting for us. Gibby was sitting on the floor playing with liquid soap, and Sam was sitting on top of the car watching Gibby while she sipped her root beer. She looked very uninterested.

"Okay, let's start rehearsal," Freddie called out.

"Wait," I said, "I've told Sam this, but I haven't said anything to you or Gibby yet. I'm going to be in charge of organizing the prom this year. I'm so excited, I can't wait."

Freddie smiled. "Wow, that's awesome."

"Is it going to be a liquid soap theme?" Gibby asked me with a serious look on his face. I just stared back at him.

"Oh, don't be silly!" I said.

"Can I dress as Elvis?" Gibby asked me with that same look.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"We can wear tuxes, right?" Gibby asked. I was really getting irritated with his questions by now.

"Yes that's what you wear at proms, Gibby!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Then I take the Elvis thing as a maybe!" Gibby protested, sticking his chest out.

"Can we just start rehearsals?" Freddie asked, picking up his camera and eyeing up Sam, who happened to look up at that very moment.

I noticed Sam's body tense up a bit, as she looked into his dark eyes and got up. "Yeah, Mama is going to the mall with Wendy to run up and down the wrong escalators." Sam said, swaggering over to me.

"But what about rehearsals?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"We will do them later." Sam replied.

"No, now. We don't have time later. My model train club meets tonight. Today's meeting is about 1975 trains and 1976 trains!" Freddie said excitedly, as though he was learning about the latest lip-gloss flavor at Glitter Gloss.

"Fine... but make it quick!" Sam groaned at Freddie.

We practiced the bit where we were banana's playing soccer and everything went according to plan.

***Middle of the School Day; Tomorrow***

**Sam's POV:**

I stood by my locker, eating ribs, when my best friend, Carly, approached me.

"Hey, Sam," She greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Carls," I answered.

"Do you have a date for the prom yet?" She asked hopefully, opening her locker.

"Come on, it's only been a day! Besides, it's not like I'm interested in taking a date," I answered, annoyed. I hoped she wouldn't catch the look of desire in my eyes that would indicate that I secretly wished a certain nub would ask me. However, I knew that would never happen.

"Hey ladies," The hot, wannabe, every girl's dream boy, Ian McRobin interrupted us before Carly could reply.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Hey, Ian," I said dully. He was probably here to ask Carly to the prom.

"Hey Pretty Puckett," Ian smirked, and it took all my will power not to barf.

Carly smiled widely.

"Will you go to the prom with me, if you're up for it?" He asked casually.

I opened my mouth to reply 'no' when Carly elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Yes, I'll go with you to the prom," I said, finishing the sentence. Besides, he is hot and has muscles, and Mama likes muscles combined with British accents.

Ian winked at me and said, "I'll talk to you later then." as he walked away from us.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys," Carly cheered.

"Oh, hey Carly!" Anita, one of the most annoying chicks from the cheer squad came up to us. I was surprised, because they never talk to us.

"So Carly, I was thinking for prom we do a cheerleading theme! Unless you already have a theme planned... um... at least make it have pom-poms!" She said bouncing up and down.

"I don't even have a theme yet. I was going to talk to the prom committee after school and think of a theme." Carly replied, shutting her locker.

"Then make it cheer theme and some of us can help you if you need it," Anita Bonita insisted.

"Sure, you guys can help meet up after school. The event is being held in the Hilton Seattle!" Carly said.

"Oh, well, keep the cheer theme in mind, Carly!" Anita Bonita noted eagerly, as she left for her next class, her golden ponytail bouncing as she walked away.

"Finally she's gone." I said turning my attention back to Carly.

Carly's smile was so huge, I thought her cheeks would explode.

"You got a date, you got a date," She sung.

"Stop it... you're making me want to take it back!" I grumbled at her, annoyed.

"Okay, I'll stop," Carly said playfully, poking me.

**Carly POV:**

"I got to go to class Carly! I'll catch up with you later!" Sam yelled, walking away towards her class.

"You and Wendy are coming to the meeting right?" I yelled back, hoping to catch her.

"Maybe. Only to laugh at the ideas you guys get and to suggest giant golf balls and knives," Sam retorted, walking up the stairs to her class.

Soon I saw a familiar face walking up to me, smiling.

"Hey Brad!" I said, trying hard not to stare into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, leaning onto my locker.

"Yeah, 'course," I answered. "What do you need?"

Brad was just about to say something when a bunch of nerds walked up to me and stood next to Brad.

"Hey guys, is the AV Cart too heavy to push again?" Brad asked, turning to the scrawny nubs next to him.

"No. We're actually here to ask Carly something about prom," The shorter one said.

"Yeah, we have an idea!" The taller one said, pushing his glasses, which were taped together, up on the bridge of his nose.

"I have to take this, Brad. You're still coming to the meeting though?" I said looking up into his deep chocolate eyes.

Brad sighed lightly, "Yeah, of course I'm coming."

"Oh, and bring fudge, or Sam will get mad! And you and your tech friends promised to help with lighting, special effects, and setting up the music!" I said smiling at him.

Brad chuckled, "I'll bring the fudge, and if my 'tech friends' can't make it I'll let them know what we're in charge of."

"WE'RE AVAILABLE!" The two boys yelled.

"And we can get the others to join; under one condition," the tall one said.

"What condition?" I said looking at them with confusion.

"You have to find us dates, preferably of the cheerleader variety. We also want lasers at the dance!" The short one blurted out, jumping up.

"Well, come to the meeting tonight and there will be cheerleaders. We can talk about the lasers there. It's right after school at the Seattle Hilton. Don't be late!" I said.

Brad opened his mouth to finish what he was going to ask me earlier.

"Brad, sorry, I have to go to class. I'll talk to you tonight!" I cut him off as he was about to speak. It probably could wait; right now, I had to think of a theme. Hmmm...

**So what did you all think. Did you love it! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 2! We know we are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever. **

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Vivian, Sarah, Geneation-Love, RyryVaught, sleepuntiltomorrow, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Two**

**Carly's POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of the ballroom stage, in an area filled with people. The Prom Committee was next to me on both sides, holding up papers. I even got Spencer to come, but of course, he had insisted on bringing some of his book club ladies along. They were sitting in chairs in front of me. The five cheerleaders were next to them, all texting each other with their PearPhones. The six nerds from the Geek Club were sitting behind them, drooling at the mere presence of the attractive cheerleaders. Farther to the right were Sam and Wendy, casually sipping smoothies. Brad was sitting next to them, sipping his own bright pink, colored smoothie. The sight of him made me wonder what he wanted to ask me about earlier. Moments later, I saw Freddie pop in with a few other girls, and I caught Sam's disgusted glare out of the corner of my eye; I let out a small giggle.

"Okay people, hurry it up, Ms. Briggs does have plans for this evening!" Ms. Briggs screeched, slamming the door.

"With who, your dead dog? Or are you planning another make-out session with a married man?" Sam snapped, glaring at her.

"Oooh!" Spencer let out, making everyone giggle and contribute to the ooh-ing.

"Sam Puckett, if I hear one more word that insults me and you will get kicked out of here!"

"Like I care," Sam mumbled to herself.

"So guys, we are all here to talk about the theme for this year's prom. We've had a few ideas, but one of the best ones was Casey's. Casey, tell them about your idea!" I called out, gesturing over to Casey who stood up, smiling.

"Okay guys, so I was thinking it could be 'A Night in the Clouds'! Like Cloud 9!" Casey announced, sitting back down after she had spoken.

I smiled. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Wait," Anita Bonita began, "How can we include pom-poms in 'A Night in the Clouds'?"

"Yeah! And what about our lasers?" The short nerd, Henry, asked loudly.

I frowned. "It's just an idea, people, be calm." I was starting to feel the pressure on my shoulders; I didn't realize this task would be so difficult already.

"How about 'The Night of the Living Dead' theme?" Emerald East interjected.

"I wanna do 'Under the Sea'!" Spencer yelled aloud as everyone stared at him.

"That's a great idea, Spencer!" Adelle said, standing up on the stage.

"Everyone who likes 'Under the Sea', raise your right hand!" I called, standing up next to Adelle.

Everyone raised their right hand except for the nerds, Sam, and Wendy.

"Will there be lasers underwater?" Toby asked, standing up.

"Uh... sure, Toby... laser light show on the dance floor that is!" I said, cheering as the crowd cheered along.

"Any skeletons and haunted ships?" Emerald asked.

I sighed, how could I make 'Under the Sea', skeletons, haunted ships, and lasers work?

"Excuse me, Ms. Shay, I would like to play my bagpipes at the prom. If you don't let me, I will give each of you detention for a week!" Ms. Briggs cut in with an acidic look that threatened any opposition made its ghastly appearance.

"Uh look we already got a someone for the music..." I said.

"Is it 'Pits from Hell'?" Emerald asked, suddenly very interested.

"No, it's not, Emerald." I said to her.

"I called DJ Swoozy and he said he'd love to DJ for the night and be, like, an announcer with me," Brad informed them.

"Oh my gosh, DJ Swoozy! I love him!" Anita Bonita gushed.

Henry then stood up. "We're gonna help DJ Swoozy set up the DJ equipment and sound system."

"Can I come? I want to show him some amazing songs he better make sure to play!" Anita Bonita said, giggling.

"Su-Sure, you-you can come." Henry replied nervously.

"I so wanna join you, Anita Bonita," Kyler said, bouncing in her seat, her tight brown ringlets bouncing up and down like little springs.

"I can help with the decor!" Emerald almost begged, allowing her artsy side to shine through.

"Emerald, you can join us over here! We're drawing an idea for a sunken ship where people can take prom pictures!" One of the book club ladies said as Emerald and her friends walked over.

"Set yourself on fire for me!" Emerald commanded rudely at Spencer.

"Wait, why?" Spencer questioned.

"Cause it will be fun."

"I don't think self-inflicted pain is fun," Spencer replied quietly.

"Whatevers." Emerald rolled her eyes.

I just stood there, watching everyone. "Okay people, we need to get back to the point! We can't use every single little idea everyone has," I finally spoke again, running my fingers through my dark hair.

"Okay, Spencer, I got an idea. Can you make it look half sunken half floating ship?" I asked him, a great idea coming to my mind.

"Sure Carly! I know I can't paint the place but I will paint cardboard to make it look sunken and floating and place them by the wall so it looks real."

"What are you planning Carly?" Kyler asked, looking at me.

"Oh my gosh! CARLY! THE THEME IS TITANIC! It can have lasers underwater from the sub that scans the boat, like in the movie. That can be where we dance with the laser light show. The front part can be where we eat and take pictures!" Adelle said all, in one breath.

"Like, oh my gosh, that would be so amazing!" Kyler grinned her bright white smile.

"Did you get that all down, Carly?" Adelle asked, catching her breath as she looked at me.

I looked down at my notepad. "Oh, uh-" I scribbled down a couple of notes quick. "Now I have!" I looked over my notes. "It looks like we have everything we need! Looks like the meetings over now. Go home, people!"

***The next day after school***

**Freddie's POV:**

I walked into Carly's apartment to see Spencer sculpting something out of a yellow substance. "Hey Spencer, have you seen Carly?"

Spencer looked up from his project, "Oh, yeah, she's upstairs doing homework."

"Thanks," I replied, walking up the stairs. "Carly, you up here?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back from her room.

I walked in to see her sitting on a beanbag. "Hey Freddie, what's up?" She greeted.

"Nothing much, how are the plans for prom going?" I asked, trying to create small talk.

"It's not going too quickly," She admitted. "So, Freddie, do you have a date yet?" She asked me as I sat down.

I shook my head. "In fact that's what I was here to ask you about."

Her face was confused.

"Do you know if Sam has a date yet?" I pondered, hoping she didn't.

Carly's smile fell, "OH, about that, Freddie, Ian McRobin asked her already. I'm sorry."

I tried to hide my serious disappointment. "No, it's-it's okay, I'm fine with it, it's cool," I stammered.

"Well, maybe I can help you find a date, if you like?" Carly offered, but I refused.

"Oh, uh, no Carly, thanks anyway," I said, standing up and putting my hands in my pockets.

Carly gave me a sympathetic look as I left the room.

As I walk down stairs and across the hall to my apartment, feeling slightly depressed. When I got to my room, I sat at my bed and got my PearPhone.

I texted Brad:

_Freddie_: Hey Brad, can you talk?

_Brad_: Sure, what about?

_Freddie_: Ian McRobin asked Sam to prom.

_Brad_: That's a bummer, and you had your heart set on taking her too. :(

I sighed before sending him another text:

_Freddie_: I know, I don't know who to ask now. Maybe I'll just go stag... :/

_Brad_: Like that scary Emerald girl. Don't worry, I'll set you up with someone. ;)

_Freddie_: No thanks, Brad. Carly already offered to get me a date.

_Brad_: Sooo, about Carly?

_Freddie_: What about Carly?

_Brad_: Nothing, nothing at all.

_Freddie_: You sure?

_Brad_: Yeah, as sure as fudge!

I chuckled at his message.

_Freddie_: Kay, see you in school tomorrow?

_Brad_: Yeah, see you Freddie.

I set my PearPhone down on my bed and laid down, closing my eyes. "How can today get any worse?" I groaned.

I heard my PearPhone beep. "Who's texting me?" I asked myself, picking up the PearPhone. It was a text from Ian McRobin. I just had to ask, didn't I?.

_Ian_: Sup, Benson, guess what, I'm going to prom with Sam Puckett. Yeah, YOUR Sam Puckett.

_Freddie_: She's not MY Sam Puckett.

I sighed. I wanted that to be true, so much.

_Ian_: Whatever, jealious much?

_Freddie_: No, and it's spelled jealous!

_Ian_: So, you admit you like Sam?

_Freddie_: I'll admit that you're a terrible speller!

_Ian_: Don't deny it, you're jealous of THE Ian McRobin.

_Freddie_: Aren't you THE I'm McRib?

_Ian_: I am THE Ian McRobin, Benson, and you are jealious of me because I am going to prom with 'Princess Puckett' and you aren't. Laters. :)

_Freddie_: Later, jerk :P.

I looked down at my hands, not even willing to admit to himself how much I really was jealous of McRobin. My chest ached.

*End of Chapter Two*


	3. Chapter 3

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Vivian, Sarah, Geneation-Love, RyryVaught, sleepuntiltomorrow, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Carly's POV:**

***The Next Day***

**Authors note: They can get out of school if they help with prom.**

I walked in to see everyone painting the backdrop for our prom. I looked to the right to Spencer teaching Adelle the different stroke techniques for skylines. I looked to the left I saw Emerald east and some book club ladies painting the inside of the ship. I walked over to the nerds to check if they had all the lighting and music set up with the cheerleaders.

"Hey guys, how's it going with the lighting? I know we can't replace any of the lighting but..." I said but was cut off.

"I got an idea. We put these blue clovers over the chandeliers by the sunken ship. Then we will hang all the other necessary laser lights. And we got Spencer to bring in a small stage where THE DJ stuff will be placed," Kyler explained as I took down notes.

"Wow, seems like everything's good here. You guys are working really well together!" I said, relieved that I would not have to do any of it.

"Well, we need help with some of the music. Do you think you can get the Titanic CD?" Kyler offered, placing her arm on Toby's shoulder as he smiled.

"Sure, I guess," I responded, even though I had no time to go to the CD store and find the CD, and had no idea where to get it anyway.

Then Brad came over to us. Finally, someone to take me away from these freaks.

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brad asked, gesturing me to the side.

"Sure!" I walked over to the side with him when all of the sudden someone popped out from behind him.

"So Carls, what about food? Mama wants fat cakes at prom!" Sam suggested, holding a half-eaten corndog in her hand.

Adelle heard food and looked up. "Oh my gosh, we have to talk about the food!" She exclaimed.

Everyone heard her and gathered around in the center as Adelle and I pulled up chairs.

"Well, since it is Titanic themed and it's under the water, there should be seafood, especially shrimp!" Emerald East said in a melancholy tone.

"But I don't eat seafood! It makes me sick! Plus it smells like it came from the pits of hell!" Adelle protested.

"Well, someone has to barf at prom," Sam inserted; Adelle glared in response.

"Okay, we can have some seafood, but not only seafood," I compromised, writing it down in my notebook.

"Adelle, what type of food do you want?" I asked her.

"We should have steak!" Adelle advised.

Sam quickly agreed. "I'm with the her! Steak!"

"But I'm a Vegan. I can't eat animals!" Anita Bonita yelled.

"Okay well then we will have salads for the Vegans, steak, and flounder," I started, but was interrupted by Adelle.

"Why can't we just all have salads? The Vegans can have eggplant pram. I mean, I guess that's what they eat," she commented.

"Yeah we eat eggplant pram. But what about people with food allergies?" Anita Bonita complained.

"Well, on the brochure we said that if they have any food allergies, please contact Carly Shay," I poured in before anyone could add more.

"First, I need to find someone who can cater all of that. Now, get back to decorating!" I guided, trying to steer everyone away from me. I spent the rest of the meeting with Adelle trying to figure out the table numbers. The idea was that when you bought your ticket you could also reserve a table if you wanted to.

*That Afternoon at Carly's house*

**Sam POV:**

Carly was on the phone for the seventh time with a caterer.

"Okay. Well, if you don't have eggplant pram I understand, thanks anyway," She replied as she hung up the phone, groaning.

"Why can't I ask McRib again to cater?" I chewed on a turkey leg.

"Because, Sam, his dad only does burgers," Carly countered, dialing the next number in the phone book.

"Hello, this is Carly Shay from Ridgeway High and I was wondering if you would like to cater our prom. I checked out your menu. We were hoping for salads as appetizers and then for the main courses we'd need steak, flounder, or eggplant parm. You can use the kitchen near the ballroom to set up, because the hotel said that it's okay."

She nodded a few times before continuing, "Oh thank you that will be awesome! You can talk to Principle Franklin about the money. Call if you have any problems. Okay, bye!" Carly hung up the phone.

Slouching next to me, she groaned, "Finally that's over."

I then hear my phone beep, and glanced at it to see that it was a text from Ian.

_Ian: Hey babe. Wanna meet me at the Groovie Smoothie? Or we can go somewhere else. I just know you love that place so txt back._

Who was that?" Carly smiled and poked me.

"Ian. He wants me to meet him at the Groovie Smoothie because he knows I like it there," I told her, pushing her hand off me.

"Well, go! I'm about to take a nap anyway; today was really tiring." Carly yawned, walking up the stairs to her room. "Have fun!" she added as she turned the corner.

I got up and texted back Ian.

_Sam: Meet you there in five mins!_

***At the Groovie Smoothie***

"Hey Sammy," Ian greeted as he got up from the table and hugged me. His arms were so strong, just like a certain nub's. Just get him out of your head, Sam; you're on a date with a hot guy. We both sat down at our spots before I saw a smoothie in front of me and took a sip. Strawberry Splat! How did he know?

"My fav! How did you know?" I questioned, smiling into my cup.

"Just a lucky guess, plus T-Bo said it was your favorite," Ian said smiling back, taking a sip.

Just then, I heard the door open and turned to see Freddie walking in with Wendy.

"Oh, hey guys!" Freddie said cheerfully. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Ian was here on a date with me.

Wendy pulled up a chair next to me and blurted, "Oh my gosh, you did not tell me you were here with him! Freddie and I were just bored at the meeting so we decided to go get smoothies."

Freddie sat down in a chair next to Ian, "I don't think I'm going to another meeting again! It's too girly. I can't believe Brad's putting up with this for Carly."

"Well, that Brad is one heck of a dude," I said, sipping my smoothie. I can't believe he interrupted my date with his date. I don't mind him dating Wendy or taking her to the prom, but he could have at least told me!

A moment later, Ian spit out his smoothie and yelled, "Oh my god, what's in my watermelon smoothie?"

"Oh, you wanted watermelon! I thought you wanted banana," T-Bo said.

"No. I said I hate bananas! I demand a refund!" Ian yelled as he slammed his smoothie on the counter.

"It's okay, Ian. It's not a big deal," I replied calmly. It was embarrassing me that he would freak out over a silly little mistake,

"C'mon Sam, we're leaving. This place is horrid," Ian declared, looking at me.

"No, I don't want to leave!" I argued, sipping my smoothie. He couldn't tell me what to do, whether he was hot or not.

"Fine." He sat back down, grabbed Freddie's smoothie and took a sip.

"Hey, that was my smoothie!" Freddie retaliated. Freddie was so cute when he yelled. Ahh, get it out of your head, Sam. Ian is the one you now, not Freddie.

"Just get a new one," I moaned. None of this would of happened if Freddie didn't tag along with Wendy.

"I'm not made of money, Sam." Freddie whined.

"But I am! T-Bo, get Sam another Strawberry Splat!" Ian bragged. I smiled. At least, Ian knew how to treat a girl and spend his money on her. Freddie was the cheapest on dates.

"Thanks Ian!" I gushed, smiling at him.

"Oh that's not for you. I just wanted another smoothie but you can go get your own, babe," Ian said while drinking his smoothie.

I could see Freddie give him a death stare as he got up.

"C'mon, Wendy. Let's go," Freddie gestured, looking towards Wendy as my stomach turned in knots. I can't believe he's going with Wendy. I mean she's my second best friend. How could he do that?

"Okay, Freddie! Catch you tomorrow at school tomorrow, Sam!" Wendy waved as she got up.

"The total for your smoothies is $30 bucks." T-Bo yelled at us.

"Here's $50 bucks. Keep the change," Ian winked at T-Bo.

"I thought you didn't have cash on you?" I said shocked, sipping my smoothie yet again.

"Oh, I borrowed it from Freddie's wallet. Don't worry I'll pay him back," Ian said as he walked me out.

"Hey, Sam, I have to go. We can talk tomorrow at school." Ian continued, letting go of my hand. I then went in to kiss him because the date wasn't that bad, but he cut me off by saying "Taxi!"

Great... He probably would of kissed me if Freddie didn't ruin my date! Stupid nub.

***At Carly's House***

**Freddie's POV:**

"I did a bad thing Carly," I mumbled, plopping down onto her couch.

"What?" Carly asked, filling up a glass of ice with water.

"Wendy and I were getting bored of your meeting so we left..." I was cut off by her.

"What, you left? Did you at least find a prom date yet?" Carly questioned me, taking a sip.

"No," I replied. I honestly really only wanted to go with one person only. Since she already had a date, I was probably just going to stag like Emerald.

"The only reason you're going to those meetings is to find a date. You know Adelle doesn't have a date yet. Why don't you ask her?" Carly wondered, walking over to me.

"I heard Daniel from the soccer team was going to ask her. I might just stag it like Emerald. I don't have to have a date you know," I returned her question, piercing my eyes at her.

"So what's the bad thing you did?" Carly said curious, backing away a bit.

"Sam was on a date with Ian there. Wendy wanted to visit Sam, so Wendy interrupted the date. As I got our smoothies, Ian was so rude and demanding the whole time. He spit smoothie on me. Also he took $50 dollars from me," I stated coldly, standing up.

"And that makes you bad?" Carly asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes because Sam is going to come in here any minute and say I ruined her date!" I spoke to soon. The door flew open and the blonde stormed past me to Carly.

"Freddie ruined my date by bringing his date to the Groovy Smoothie and joining us!" Sam declared. Then she turned to me. "Leave now! Or else!" she demanded, glaring.

"Hold up!" I said, refusing to leave. "My date?"

"Yeah..." Sam replied. She was still sounding angry, but the look she gave me was more curious. "You were there with Wendy..."

I interrupted her.

"As friends. We got bored of the meeting and we wanted to get out. Nothing more!"

"Oh..." Sam's face turned red, looking a little embarrassed. "But you still ruined my date!"

Carly dove into the conversation and for a moment I felt like it was months ago, when me and Sam were still dating, having some stupid fight for Carly to settle.

"Okaay!" Carly stopped us in a loud voice stepping between us. "Sam, I'm sure Freddie didn't mean to ruin your date on purpose. And Freddie, next time, don't interrupt. It's rude."

I glared at Sam and she glared right back.

"Now say you're sorry." Carly said, smiling.

I hesitated for a moment, but then I decided that keeping her angry with me wasn't going to help.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

Sam was still glaring at me.

"Sam?" Carly asked and Sam took a deep breath.

"Yeah... sorry. Whatever." She said back, and then she turned around and walked out of the room.

**Sooo what do you all think? Review please. Reviews make us happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Once-upon-a-December, Sarah, Geneation-Love, RyryVaught, sleepuntiltomorrow, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Four**

***Next Day at Ridgeway High***

**Freddie's POV:**

"Hey Gibby!" I addressed him, walking over to my locker, opening it, and picking out my English literature book.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed be helping Carly?" Gibby leaned against the locker by mine.

"Nah she doesn't need my help today. Besides, it's boring." I answered, shutting my locker.

"Guess what? I got a date for prom!" Gibby showed off, moving his head so it looked like he was trying to impress me.

"That's... That's great." I said, mustering a smile even though I was not really that excited about it. "With?"

"Oh... you know that hot red headed chick from that party at Kenan's!" Gibby said smiling.

"Uh...?" I was still confused.

"Remember when we went to L.A. to Kenan's party?" he began.

Now I remember! "Yeah..." I replied.

"Well remember that red head girl there!" He informed them.

"No I do not." I said shaking my head.

"She's friends with that Tori chick, she liked my mole!" Gibby informed.

"Ahh I remember Tori chick. The one with the nice cheek bones." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, she had a friend. A nice redheaded friend. And... Yeah I'm totally taking her to prom!"

"How is she going to get here?" I pointed out to him. Since she lived in L.A. ,which is very far away.

"Well since we needed someone to babysit Guppy. Her brother is going to drive her up here and he is going to babysit Guppy. Since my mom decided to chaperone and I don't want to cancel my date." Gibby plead.

"Wow... That is a lot of trouble for a date. I guess you really like her?" Freddie felt a twinge in his stomach. He wished he would get to take the person he really likes to prom... However, he knew that would not happen.

"Yeah. I do. She might be the one. You know when you meet someone and you cannot spend one waking moment without them and they are always on your mind. They make you smile and laugh and your heart leaps into the air at the sight of her." Gibby gushed, probably dreaming of her. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I was ready to bet my hard-drive that whatever he felt, I felt 100 times stronger. In addition, that sucked.

"Well, good for you man!" I encouraged him, patting him on the shoulder and then walking away. I really could not deal with him right now. Well honestly, I did not want to deal with anything. The thought of Sam going to prom with Jerk-face was constantly occupying my mind. Why did she have to go with him? Was she really over me already? 'Cause I damn straight was not over her.

I walked to class, luckily, Sam was not in it. Un-luckily, Ian was. Moreover, I had a feeling he would not shut up about the fact that he was taking Sam to prom either, he just loved mocking me. Just as if she did, only when she did it, I did not find it annoying. Anymore.

"Hey Frednub. Here's that 50 dollars I owe you!." He handed me $25 dollars and continued, "I'll give you the other $25 dollars later."

"Dude, you're such a jerk. I cannot believe Sam does not see the evil in you. Do not worry, I see into your games. I won't let you hurt Sam." I confronted him, giving the evil eye.

"Don't worry Mr. Jealousy, I won't hurt your precious Sammy." He smirked, placing his feet up on his desk.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried you will hurt her, like you have most girls." I stated, even though it was a total lie.

"I'm not gonna hurt her; under one condition." He said looking at me, grimacing.

"What? I'll do anything!" I begged, because I really do care about her.

"Stay away from Sam, don't ruin our dates, don't be mean to me, and don't say word of this to anyone. Because if you tell anyone I will break Sam's little heart like it was this pencil." He threatened, taking my pencil and snapping it in half as if he was a pro. I did not want to do it, but I had to keep Sam safe.

"Fine, you have a deal." I shook his hand as he grimaced.

"Also I want that chess trophy you won when you cheated at the chess game," Ian added, taking his feet off the desk.

"I didn't cheat! I won honestly, but I want Sam to be happy. You can have the trophy, I'll leave it in front of your locker on Monday." I replied, sitting down as far away from him as possible.

***After School in the Ballroom***

**Carly's POV:**

Today has been hectic. I am glad Freddie did not come. Sam almost killed someone because she was trying to hang up some fake jellyfish and they bumped her, making all of them fall down. The nerds had to go get some more blue lights because it is still dark in here. Then someone made a dent in Spencer's paper mache crabs and fish.

"Hey Carly," Brad welcomed, as he walked over to me, grinning.

"Hey Brad what's up?" I greeted holding my notebook.

"Carly! Adelle want's you!" Casey yelled from across the room.

"Coming!" I yelled. "Sorry, Brad, we can talk later!" I promised as I rushed over.

"Adelle what?" I said, panting.

"Well Daniel asked me to the prom today! In addition, I said yes. Then I realized I did not have my dress yet. Therefore, I talked to the other girls and we are willing to go on a giant dress-shopping trip tomorrow, at the mall, with all the girls helping with prom. Including Emerald East." Adelle popped out as she caught her breath at the last moment.

"If everyone's okay with it, sure. Besides I need a dress and Sam needs one that isn't one her mom's old, tacky dresses from college." I replied, smiling. That was the best suggestion I heard all day. A group-shopping day with all my friends!

I then heard Spencer and Emerald yelling across the room. I darted pass Brad who was walking towards me. It can wait Brad.

"NO! I AM MAKING THE UNDERWATER SEA CREATURES!" Spencer shouted as if he was a five year old fighting over a coloring page.

"I was just saying I could make some really cool looking octopus's that shoot water at people." Emerald restarted.

"OKAY PEOPLE!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Look Spencer, why don't you and Emerald work together to create the creatures. They cannot shoot water," Carly reminded Emerald. "We also need sparkles to drop from the sky on command and a bubble machine."

"Bubbles! I WANNA DO THE BUBBLES AND SPARKLES!" Spencer said again sounding like he was five years old.

"We can both do the bubbles and sparkles. I think the party store rents out bubble machines. If not we can get the one from the Drama department." Emerald reassured, trying to calm Spencer down.

"Okay that's settled then. Now get back to work! I have to work on printing out the tickets with Adelle!" I announced as I walked over to Adelle.

***The Night of iCarly***

**Freddie's POV:**

Tonight was the night we were doing iCarly, and we had everything planned. Since Carly was busy this week, we had to do think of different versions of stuff we already did. The schedule was first; who is that weirdo in my neighborhood. Then it was the war between the blue butt and the pink bra. Finally; the Banana soccer bit. We were not planning to do iCarly next week because of prom and we were going to tell the viewers about it tonight. Carly was surprisingly on time, however, Sam was late as usual. I heard giggling in the elevator to see Sam on Ian's shoulder, laughing. My eyes turned green as she turned and quickly kissed him on the lips right outside of the elevator. It felt like a thousand knives were poking me at once.

I cleared my throat to get them to stop doing whatever they thought they were doing; I was not enjoying the sight of seeing her kiss him, what so ever. As Sam turned around, I saw Ian flash me a look of triumph. Behind Sam's back, I gave him a dirty look in return. "You can leave now, Ian."

Sam nodded, "Go on, baby, I'll meet you later."

I froze. Sam called him baby. I felt crushed, as if someone stuck my already broken heart into a blender. However, I AM Sam's baby...

Ian shook his head. "I think I'll stay, I've always wanted to see what happens behind the camera of iCarly."

I began to feel sick and it took all my will power not to go punch the person's face in, and the stuck-up look on his face proved that he knew it.

I walked over and grabbed my camera. "30 seconds till iCarly," I said, my voice low.

Sam kissed Ian one last time, "Go over there while mama works."

He smiled and walked over to where she pointed.

"10 seconds till iCarly."

Sam and Carly ran to their spots.

"5. 4. 3. 2.."

"ONE!" Ian shouted.

I pressed record, anger bubbling up inside me. No, Freddie, calm, he is trying to get you angry.

"She's Carly!" Sam said, pointing to Carly.

"And she's Sam!" Carly said, pointing back at Sam.

"And this is: iCARLY!" They yelled.

The web show continued as planned and we soon began the banana bit.

Carly walked over to a basket that had many bananas in it. "These are bananas, they look just like ordinary bananas, but are they?"

Sam shook her head. "These are no ordinary bananas Carls. These are SOCCER PLAYING BANANAS!"

"WHY HAVE YOU CHOSEN TO USE BANANAS!" Ian yelled, from behind me, as I whipped around to show him on camera. "YOU KNOW BANANAS COME FROM THE PITS OF HELL!"

Sam gave him a funny look. "What are you doing, baby?" She asked quietly, "You're ruining the show!"

Ian gave her a horrified look. "BUT THE BANANAS!" He ran down the stairs, screaming.

Sam sighed and followed him down.

Carly looked at the camera. "Uh...Bye everyone..."

I pressed stop, and iCarly was over.

Carly ran downstairs after Sam and Ian and after putting my camera down, I followed suit.

My stomach turned at the sight of Sam, sitting with Ian on the couch, comforting him. She stroked his cheek. "They're just bananas, baby, its okay," I heard her mumble to him. Ian put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

My whole body started to boil with anger, I felt like ripping the people arms off, how dared he touch Sam like that? Therefore, I walked over to the door and stormed through it, slamming it behind me.

***END OF CHAPTER 4***


	5. Chapter 5

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Once-upon-a-December, Sarah, RyryVaught, sleepuntiltomorrow, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Five**

***At Carly's house right before they pick out dresses***

**Sam's POV:**

I lied lazily on Carly's love seat in her bedroom while she picked out an outfit.

"Carlssss, are you almost done, the girls will already have picked out their dresses by the time we get there." I complained.

"Ok! Ready, let's go." Carly tugged me to get up.

Sam's phone beeped.

"Is that Ian?" Carly asked,

"No. It's Brad. I'll text him on the way there." I replied, getting up from my comfortable position, on the small couch.

Brad: Hey, Sam can I ask you something?

Sam: 'Bout what exactly?

Brad: You know about school, the prom, Carly.

I looked at my phone as Carly drove to the mall to meet the girls. Why the sudden talk about Carly and the prom? Maybe he wants to...

Sam: So you want to ask Little Miss Carly Shay to the prom.

Brad: No, nothing like that at all!

Sam: Really, Brad, really? You're trying to play that on Mama.

Brad: Ok, ok you caught me. I want to ask Carly but she been so busy lately, that I don't have time to ask her. Help?

Sam: Don't worry, Mama will help you. You and Carly just need some alone time together.

Brad: Thanks Sam, I am sure to tell her once she has some free time! :) Can you also tell me what color dress she picks out? I want to match with her.

Sam: You're such a man, Brad. Geezus. We have not picked our dresses out yet but when we do, I tell ya!

Brad: Thanks again, so what are you doing for prom? Seeing how your date is The Ian McRobin.

Sam: Nothing, Ian and I don't talk about it much.

Brad: So do you think that prom will be more fun if you took some else?

"Sam, we're here!" Carly called my attention just at the right moment. Carly and I stepped out of the car to meet Adelle, Emerald, Anita Bonita, Kyler, Casey, Rachel, and Wendy by the front door of the mall.

We all entered the dress shop, amazed at how many gowns were in stock.

**Carly's POV:**

I raced to the first dress that caught my eye. I grabbed the hanger and pulled it off the rack. Splashed with many shades of purples and blues- it was beautiful. I turn to see Anita Bonita already with a pile of dresses, in her arms, taller than she was. I then turned to see Sam just strolling through the racks like a confused child.

"May I help you?" I asked, gracefully walking in front of her.

"Don't you need to have different dresses besides that one?" Sam suggested, looking at my single choice.

"I don't even have a date yet. Right now, it's your turn. Now, what colors are you looking for?" I gestured to the color pallets around the room.

"I guess the red and blue ones..." She started to say but I cut her off taking her over to the blue rack. "How about something like this?" I offered her, pulling off a dress and holding it out for her to see.

Sam shook her head.

"Okay then..." I searched, looking for another. "Do you want long or short?" I asked.

"Long. Mama wants to look good for her date!" Sam said, confidentially, while pulling out a blue long dress.

"We found our dresses Carly! We're ready to try them on!" Kyler called.

Anita Bonita looked at Kyler, "Wait a sec, who are you going with?" She questioned.

Kyler looked at her. "Toby..." She swooned, grinning as she bit her bottom lip.

"You mean that tall, blond nerd with glasses? Why are you going with him!" Anita Bonita asked.

"I can go with whoever I want to go with!" Kyler whined as she ran her fingers through her loose curls.

"Who cares about dates anyway," Emerald join in on their conversation "Going stag is where it's at!"

"Who are you going with Anita Bonita?" Wendy asked, before she walked into the dressing room.

"Oh... someone!" Anita Bonita replied rushing into the dressing room.

"Like who? Tell us before I bite you!" Emerald half threatened, if she didn't tell soon.

"Henry," She blurted out, quickly, thinking everyone in the room would laugh at her.

"Awww that's sweet you're taking Henry!" Kyler responded.

"Henry, why would you be going with a short nerd like him for?" Emerald sang in disbelief.

"Because no one was going to ask him to the prom. Also while I was working with him, he seemed like a really nice and incredibly sweet guy." Anita Bonita swooned as she came out of the dressing room wearing some big, poofy, purple thing, that looked like troll hair.

I spot the cutest little red dress, out of the corner of my eye, in the back of the sale pile. It looked perfect for Sam. I grabbed it quickly, and placed under Sam's small pile of dresses.

"What is this?" Sam said looking at the red dress in her pile; she could not help but cringe at the thought of it.

"A dress?" I replied innocently not knowing what the problem was.

"Carly Shay! I could never wear this..." Sam complained, holding the dress up at eye level. "It would never look good on me!"

"Just try it." I plead.

."Fine! After I try on this dress.'" Sam compromised looking over at the dressing rooms to see Kyler come out in a long, billowy, yellow dress. "How does it look!" She asked, grinning like it was Christmas time. It was much better than the short skimpy pink ones she tried on before it.

Anita Bonita came out in a dress with a zebra print bottom and a pink top and stared at her best friend. Both friends' mouths dropped at the same time as they both said in unison, "I love it!"

"Oh it's perfect, Anita Bonita!" Kyler gushed. "It's, like, SO, you!"

Emerald emerged from the dressing room, wearing a dark green sleeveless dress, so tight that made her said, "Pits of Hell no!" as she turned right back around and waltzed into the dressing room. She came back out, minutes later, with a long, black satin dress, with thin stares and a slate in the shirt up to her thigh.

"Stag it like Emerald!" She boasted her catch phrase.

"That's gorgeous, Emerald!" Casey said smiling and holding her pile tight.

Wendy came out right behind Emerald trying on this floral dress. Sam shook her head 'no' and Wendy took that as a sign that it was no good. After a few minutes, she came out with this long, flow, lime-green V-neck dress with beaded line.

"Smokin!" Wendy shouted as she struck pose and everyone laughed.

"Our turn!" Adelle said turning to Casey as they rushed into their separate dressing rooms.

Adelle came out with this ugly puckish yellow colored dress and I crinkled my nose and shouted: "PUT IT BACK!." She laughed and walked back to the dressing room.

Adelle then came back out wearing a long white strapless dress with navy at the top and bluefish lines that looked like branches crawling up the dress. "Well, what do you guys think?" She asked.

"Must be better than mine" Casey said shyly, as she walked out of the dressing room wearing a cute short light blue dress that tied around the waist.

Adelle looked at her friend and smiled. "You look beautiful!"

Casey grinned. "Well you look FABULOUS!"

They went back inside and undress as I talked to Sam: "You ready?"

"Yeah Mama's ready to look smokin!" Sam said quoting Wendy.

I then walked into the dressing room with my one purple dress as Sam walked in carrying a pile of blue dresses plus one red one I forced her to try on.

I came out satisfied. Everyone was saying how perfect this little purple dress was for me. I then saw Sam come out in a blue Cinderella like dress and the dis-satisfied look she had on her face.

"I look like a Fairy Godmother waved her wand at me and chanted "'Babbitt Bobbitt Bo!'" Sam groaned out to the people.

"It's not that bad" I responded shyly as, I walked into the dressing room to get undressed.

We were there for a good ten minutes trying to find the perfect dress since Sam turned down every dress she tried on.

"What about this one?" Sam asked quietly as she came out wearing the strapless long red dress with a short V-neck as it wrapped around her tiny waist then flowed at the bottom.

"Dang... That Ian is one lucky guy.." Kyler said eyeing up the dress.

"Puckett, you look blazing-good in that!" Emerald commented.

"You-you guys like it?" Sam questioned. She turned to the full-length mirror and studied her figure, beginning to like what she saw. "I guess Mama does look hot in this!" Admiring the dress, she smiled at how great she looked.

I smiled. "Sam, you look great!" I walked up and hugged her tight. "Ian is going to love you in this!"

**Sam's POV:**

I turned to the mirror, "I hope so," I said, half-heartedly, a part of me secretly wished to attract a certain nub. I quickly shook away the feeling, you're supposed to be over him, right? Right? I walked back into the dressing room quickly, trying to hide my expression, though, Carly may have seen a glimpse of it. I shut the door quickly. Why am I confused? I'm over Freddie, remember? I quickly took off the dress and walked out of the dressing room.

"Sam, what's wrong, you looked confused?" Carly asked me, yup, she saw my expression.

"Nothing," I assured her, putting a fake smile on my face. "Let's just buy the dresses and go."

***END OF CHAPTER 5***

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Will be posting the dress' at .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, Once-upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Six**

***The Next Day; on Sunday***

**Sam's POV:**

I hope Carly doesn't mind that I will be bringing Ian today to help with the prom. He said he could help add some input if needed.

"Sam! Ian...!" Carly yelled, rushing over and handing us two prom tickets.

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, looking down at the slips of paper in confusion.

"We're handing out the tickets tomorrow. Since you are already here today you can have yours today!" Carly blurted out still catching her breath.

"How much for the tickets?" Ian asked her, pulling out his wallet carefully.

"No Ian. It's free since Sam is helping out." Carly said, pushing away his money.

"I want to." Ian said, grimacing at someone across the room. I saw he was looking at Freddie who was with Emerald, setting up the bubble machine. Why on earth did the hate each other so much?

Ian paid Carly the $100 bucks for the tickets and I looked back over here to see a crowd of people standing around us.

Carly was handing out tickets to people left and right. "Freddie, come get your ticket! Emerald, you too!" Carly called.

"Just one for me Carly!" Emerald responded proudly. "Emerald is goin' stag!"

"Freddie, what about you?" Carly asked, turning to him.

He looked at me with those deep brown eyes and replied to Carly, "I think I'm going stag too. I rather just have a fun time with my friends. That's what it's about." I could tell he was lying; he was just trying to avoid having Carly find him a date. Or maybe he was scared he couldn't find one.

"Okay, Freddie, if you say so, but if you do need a date; Casey is still looking for one." She pointed over to Casey, who was with Adelle.

"I'm fine, Carly. Really. I'm going stag," Freddie repeated as Carly rolled her eyes at him.

"Guess that would make us stag buddies, Benson!" Emerald smirked. "Stag it like Emerald!"

I was actually pretty glad Freddie didn't have a date. Okay so, yeah, maybe I felt just a little bit sorry for him, but, if he did happen to have a date; I would probably want to rip her head off- and that wasn't good. It suddenly hit me. I'm supposed to be over Freddie, why would I care whether he had a date or not? I shook my head and tried to think of something else, which was extremely difficult; especially since he was standing right in front of me, looking all mopey and cute. No, wait, scratch that, not cute, just mopey.

"Ian, Sam, why don't you help Freddie with the bubble machine? We don't want Spencer to set it on fire," Carly said, pointing to Spencer, who was poking the machine with a screwdriver.

"Sure, c'mon," I told Ian, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the machine. I noticed Freddie following, dragging his feet, his facial expression was unreadable.

**Freddie's POV:**

"Ian, Sam, why don't you help Freddie with the bubble machine? We don't want Spencer to set it on fire." I looked up. What? Work with Ian? You've got to be kidding me. I sighed at Sam. She was smiling up at Ian and grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the bubble maker. I dragged my feet as I walked over to them, trying not to show any of the emotional turmoil my insides were going through. Oh, Sam...

"Okay, Frednub, what to do?" Sam asked me.

"Huh, what?" I asked, I must have gotten lost in those beautiful, big eyes of hers. "Oh! Sorry, uh, why don't you go over there with Emerald and make sure everything's plugged in," I said quickly, trying to cover up my daze.

"Okay then," Sam replied. "Come with me, Ian." She pulled him over to Emerald.

I watched her walk away, her blonde curls swaying from side to side, as she walked, her bright smile that I knew was meant for me, her thin waist, her... everything. And at that moment, I knew: I was nowhere near being over Sam. I loved her, even more than I did before; and she's wasn't mine anymore. I watched her kiss Ian quickly on the lips.

I shook my head and averted my eyes. Who am I kidding? She's over me; and I'm not going to get another chance...

I saw Ian messing with the one of the bubble machines, clearly not knowing what he was doing.

"Um... Ian, what are you doing?" I interrogated him.

"Trying to see what makes this thing tick!" Ian glared.

I chuckled darkly. "This is a bubble machine. It doesn't tick."

Ian was carefully playing with the machine like a mad man.

"Whatever, just doesn't ruin the machine like you ruin everything," Ian gloated.

"Um, you're the one fooling around with it," I pointed out, giving him an agitated look.

"You do remember the promise, right?"

I gritted my teeth, "How could I forget it?"

Ian smiled devilishly. He would fit in with the demons within the Pits of Hell easily. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten, Benson. Because if you do, your little Sammy might get hurt - very hurt."

It took all the willpower I had not to tear the moron apart, piece by lying piece.

Ian shrugged. "You never know what might happen to people you love when you don't play by my rules."

"I'm already playing by your rules, McRobin," I reminded, glaring at him, "Just don't hurt Sam."

Ian chuckled and turned, walking towards Sam, taunting me, "I've got you wrapped around my little finger, Benson, just like a puppet on a string..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her smile brightly as he kissed the top of her head. I felt my insides turn in a knot, making me sick to my stomach at the mere sight of their embrace. He doesn't deserve one cell of her. Sam deserves someone much better. I couldn't help but hope the one she really deserved was me. I would treat her better than he ever could. I would always be there for her. I would make her feel like she was worth more than the world to me every single day. Come back Sam, please. Realize I still love you...

"Hey Freddie?" Someone said from behind me.

I spun around. "Oh gosh, Emerald, don't scare me like that!"

"How else was I supposed to get your attention, Benson? Stop staring at whatever you're staring at and come help me with this stupid thing."

I rolled up the sleeves of my favorite plaid shirt, nodding, "Yeah, sorry. Helping."

**Sam's POV:**

Pulling away from Ian, I looked up at him apologetically.

"I have to help my friend with something, baby. I'm sorry," I explained. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Ian agreed, letting me go with a quick kiss to my cheek. I blushed and smiled goodbye to him before making my way over to Brad.

I greeted Brad with a casual nod. "Hey, Brad, you ready?" I asked.

He looked up from the equipment he was adjusting. "I guess so..." He replied nervously.

"Oh, don't be nervous. There's no way she'll reject you once she sees what we've planned. Besides, I think she likes you," I encouraged with a wink.

"Okay. Let's do this thing," He replied, trying to sound confident.

**Carly's POV:**

I looked up from the notes I was busy scrawling down to see Sam and Brad coming my way.

"Hey, Carls," Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sam. Hi, Brad," I said, smiling at both of them.

"Carly, will you help us with something?" Sam asked, glancing at Brad.

"Yeah, sure! What do you need?" I replied.

"Well, there's this big piece of equipment we need to bring in from out back, and it's really heavy. We tried carrying it with just Sam and me, but we need a third person to help," Brad explained quickly, looking slightly nervous for some reason.

"Okay, no problem," I replied.

Brad led the way towards the back door and Sam fell into pace slightly behind me. I thought nothing of it until I stepped outside, gasping with surprise as I spun around to see a string of little white lights lacing the outside of the doorway. I watched with confusion as Sam closed it behind us, winking and grinning at me before she disappeared inside behind the closed door. I turned back to Brad, about to ask him what this was about, when I was yet again shocked beyond belief at what he was holding: a single red rose.

Brad knelt onto one knee and took my hand in his, holding the rose towards me with the other hand. The light from the little white lights shining behind us reflected Brad's face and on the petals of the rose, making them shimmer with delicacy in the waning twilight of the evening. "Carly," Brad breathed, "will you do me the honor of letting me take you to the prom?"

Speechless, I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes and nodded fiercely, hardly able to respond. "Yes," I managed finally. "Absolutely."

Smiling a wide, tearful grin, I flung my arms around his neck as he got to his feet, giggling and blushing when he kissed me lightly on the cheek. Pulling out of the hug, he offered me the rose, which I took from him, ducking my head in another blush.

Twirling the rose around in one hand, I laced the fingers of my other hand through Brad's fingers, allowing him to lead me underneath the string of white lights and back into the building, at which point I was greeted by another wink from Sam, who smiled at Brad. It was then that I realized the reason behind the small box of white Christmas tree lights I had seen poking out of Sam's locker earlier that day. I chuckled to myself as I glanced down at the rose once more.

**Freddie's POV:**

I saw Sam and Carly come out of the back room, smiling. I walked over and high fived Brad, saying, "Way to go!"

"AHHH!" Ian screamed covering his eyes.

Sam raced over to him and asked, "What's wrong, baby?" hovering over his shoulder. The sound of her saying it made my stomach twist up in knots.

"After Freddie fixed this machine, it just randomly blew soap bubbles in my eyes!" Ian screamed, standing up. He raged over to where Spencer was working on the decorations. I then heard a smash as the all the decorations Spencer had been working on all day fell to the floor and crashed. I looked over to see Ian holding his feet yelling, "OWW, WHAT DID MY FOOT HIT?"

"MY FISHIES!" Spencer yelled like it was a favorite toy that was broken.

"I can't see, and it's all Freddie's fault!" He pointed around randomly as I stood up with my hands up.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" I replied, hoping they would believe me.

"Come on, baby, let's get you some fresh air," Sam offered, leading Ian outside as I stared with disappointment. Her leaving was the worst part of all of this. It felt like she didn't even want to hear my side of the story.

"I think you should go, Freddie. It's been a really hectic day. Besides, I'm sure it was probably an accident," Carly suggested, frowning, knowing she didn't really want me to leave, but that was the best thing to do at the moment.

I walked out to see Ian's hand over Sam's right shoulder as her forehead was pressed to his. She leaned in pressing her left hand on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. He placed his right hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, deepening the kiss.

I couldn't watch any longer. It felt like 100 watts of electricity were shocking me in the heart as it fell into my stomach. It was like having my heart broken all over again, but this time it was even worse. Seeing her happy with a jerk like that didn't help either. Well, if she's happy that's all that matters. Right?

***End of Chapter 6***

**Hope you liked it! Are you excited to see more. Don't worry we have lots of stuff planned for the next chapters. SO STAY TUNED! Review and favorite please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, Once-Upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Seven**

***In the Ballroom on Tuesday***

**Carly's POV:**

"Okay that table goes there Brad! No, a little to the left! Perfect!" I yelled, instructing Brad where to place the tables. Since Freddie didn't come yesterday, Brad was the only really strong person here. Adelle brought Daniel today, but he was helping Spencer hang up the decorations he re-made. Brad also, finally, got the bubble machine working again.

"Where do you want me to put this, Carly?" Emerald asked, holding up a fake skeleton of a passanger of the Titanic. It was Emerald's idea, not mine.

"Over by the sunken end of the ship." I said as I pointed Emerald in the right direction.

Everything was smooth sailing. People had totally forgotten about the whole accident on Sunday too. Sam decided not to bring Ian today. Ian didn't want to come, anyway.

I walk over to her as she was setting up lights with Brad. I wrapped my arms around the fudgey boy and said, "Have any of you seen Freddie? He didn't come yesterday."

"Nope. I tried texting him, but he didn't respond," Brad replied, looking up at me with those deep, chocolate, fudgey eyes of his.

"Sam?" I asked her. She looked up, confused.

"What? Oh, no, haven't seen him since the accident on Sunday." She answered, fiddling with her hands.

I heard the door open. Wait, wasn't everybody here already? I turned to see the familiar Freddie Benson walk in.

"Hey Carly, Brad, and Sam!" He greeted, looking over at Sam, smiling. What was making him so happy all of the sudden?

**Sam's POV:**

I look up to see the nub hovering over us like the sun. "Finally able to show your face, Frednub? Even after that incident? I'm surprised," I jabbed, looking up to see the nub's brown eyes staring right at me.

"Yeah, well I needed a day to relax. Therefore, I went to school and decided it wasn't best for me to show. Where's Ian? I wanted to apologize..." Freddie replied, sighing.

"Oh... He's not here," I declared. I saw Freddie's face light up like it was the Fourth of July. "Why?" I asked; he had been acting very strange around Ian.

"Oh, Ian and I really don't like each other that much. I beat him in a chess match once and he didn't like that," he answered, trying to sound calm.

"Why don't you guys hang up the blue spotlights over here while Brad and I finish the table settings?" Carly injected, interrupting our conversation.

"Sure," Freddie replied, walking over to get the ladder.

"Okay! Sam, why don't you climb up the ladder and string the blue stage lights starting from that pole behind the cardboard that's painted to look like a sunken ship." He gestured to the pole that was behind the cardboard.

I carefully climbed up the ladder, trying not to trip and fall. I stretched to reach the top of the pole, to hang up the lights. As I did so, the ladder started to shake beneath me, causing me to lose some of my balance. I quickly regained my balance before trying to set up the lights again. This time, my feet gave out and I fell. "AHHHHHH!"

I felt strong arms catch me and I looked up into the face of the Nub. Our faces were inches apart.

"Sam, are you all right?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Uh... Yeah," I responded, standing myself up as he let me down. "Stupid defective ladder!" I cursed, kicking it, causing it to shake.

"Here, this time I'll hold the ladder to make sure you don't fall. And don't worry; if you do fall, I'll be here to catch you," he reassured me with his attractive, nubby smile.

He gave me the confidence that I needed to help me climb back up the ladder. I was stringing the lights around a small pipe that led to the halfway mark pole. Freddie moved the ladder for me so it was easier for me to string.

"TADA!" I cheered after climbing down the ladder.

"Let's see if they work!" Freddie said cheerfully as he plugged them in.

The blue stage lights shined so bright it felt like we were actually under water.

"All right!" I heard Casey yell from behind I turned around and hive-fived her! It seemed like everyone was happy about the lights.

"Great job, you guys! Now can you start getting streamers and balloons set up for Thursday," Adelle yelled to us, trying to keep everyone busy. She was probably busier than Carly, considering things.

I saw the pile of boxes that we had to unpack and groaned, "This is gonna take FOREVERRR!"

"Not if we work together," Freddie suggested as we both sat down next to the boxes with scissors and box cutting knives.

Finally, something with knives!

"So, how are things going with Ian?" Freddie questioned, cutting his first box open.

"Well, we went to get ice cream, he screamed like a two year old when I ordered him a banana split. Then he lectured me for an hour about how bananas come from the 'Pits of Hell'."

"Well, that's interesting," Freddie replied, sounding sarcastic.

"And on Sunday, after you left, he just disappeared. He said he had to go home or else his dad would have grounded him," I explained.

"And he didn't tell you where he went? Or call later?" Freddie asked, moving onto a third box.

"Nope," I said in disappointment, cutting open another box.

"Well, that wasn't cool, was it?" Freddie stated after a while.

I could feel his eyes on me and I looked up to meet them. Those chocolate brown, deep pools of nubbiness that I was stupid enough to fall in love with. In addition, even more stupid to let go of.

"What?" I asked. For some reason I had completely forgotten what we had been talking about.

"That Ian just left and didn't call you to explain later."

"Oh..." I began feeling a little embarrassed and I turned back to the box I was opening. "It's not like it's a big deal anyway. I don't have to know everything that he's up to."

"I guess not," Freddie shrugged, continuing to open his box. We sat in silence for a while, since neither of us were really good at making small talk, but after a while, I felt like something had to be said. We were friends for god's sake, and as friends, we should be able to talk to each other without feeling awkward. Especially since, I was completely over him. At least, I told myself I was completely over him.

"You're really going to go stag?" I asked and he looked up at me. There was those eyes again. Why did he have to have such amazing eyes? No wait. Stupid eyes.

"Mhm." He nodded slowly and looked me. "Like Emerald."

I wanted to look away; I really, really wanted to look away, but something kept me from it. Suddenly I felt Freddie leaning in closer and it was like every cell in my body was screaming at me to not lean in, to retaliate, draw back. This wasn't good, I shouldn't do it. However, at the same time I really just wanted to feel his lips on mine again. It was a horrible feeling, fighting against yourself, but then again I had felt it before. The fire escape. The night of the Lock-in. I knew this. Do it. Don't do it. I want to do it. But it'll make things complicated. Always the same story. Yet here I was only half an inch away from him and... I chickened out and pulled my head away, sighing.

"I'm sorry Freddie, I can't. I can't do this to Ian." I apologized placing my hand on his lap trying to reassure him that his head would be chopped off by Ian if he had kissed me.

"Yeah, don't tell Ian, okay? Or anyone for that matter. I don't want to be headless!" Freddie replied, trying to pull out a laugh. At least he got why I hadn't kissed him.

**Carly's POV:**

"You guys got it all unpacked and organized so quickly," I said, walking up to Sam and Freddie's giant pile of streamers, balloons, and huge bags of sparkly, blue glitter.

"Glitter!" I heard Spencer yell from where he was, darting over to the bags of glitter.

"Oh, no Spencer, don't, you can't have the glitter," I told him.

"I WANT THE GLITTER!"

"You don't need it!"

"Yes I do!" Spencer grabbed the bags quickly and ran off as I groaned.

"SPENCER! WHY DO YOU NEED GLITTER?" I shouted at him as I darted towards him.

"For the floor, silly." Spencer replied, laying out his giant blue green tarp as he quickly spray painted some stuff on it.

Then he opened a couple bags of glitter and started pouring it on the tarp.

"Carly, get the other corners of the tarp!" Spencer directed as I ran to the other side and grabbed the two corners.

"Now stay put I'm gonna come closer," Spencer ordered while holding his corners.

"Now walk over to that huge trashcan behind you" He yelled as I started walking backwards.

We both stood in front of the trashcan as we let all the excess glitter fall of the tarp.

Spencer lays out the tarp showing a very sparkly turquoise rustic looking color tarp.

"Wow Spencer! It's gorgeous! So were gonna dance on that?" I asked.

"That's why it's as big as this half of the room, Carly!" Spencer yelled.

"Won't it get moved around though with all the people dancing on it?" I replied giggling.

"DARN IT! I guess were just gonna have to vacuum up the glitter when were done!" Spencer groaned, looking disappointed.

"Why don't you hang it behind the mini stage cardboard, Spencer?" I suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, Carly!" Spencer shouted, running off.

**Hope you liked it. AND I REALLY WISHED THEY KISSED! Darn I guess you will just have to wait and see! Review and Favorite pleases!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, Once-Upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT own iCarly. In addition, we are not Dan Schneider and his crew.**

***Wednesday at School***

**Sam's POV:**

I walked into Ridgeway, looking for Ian. I saw Carly putting something into her locker. I walked up to her. "Carly! Where's Ian? I haven't seen him at all; he better have a good reason for it..." I glared.

"Sorry, Sam, I haven't seen Ian either..."

I sighed. "It's okay." I looked over Carly's shoulder and saw someone trying to sneak past, being very secretive. "IAN!" I yelled, walking over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I, uh, my mom's sick..." He stuttered.

"I saw your mom yesterday; tell me the truth," I demanded.

"I was at therapy for my banana phobia?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly. "I was worried about you, baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't text you," Ian apologized, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'll talk to you next time."

"We can meet up after school and get a smoothie, kay?" I replied, kissing his cheek. I wondered why he was afraid of bananas.

"Okay, Sammy," Ian accepted, smiling, as I walked to class.

**Freddie's POV:**

"Hey Freddie," Ian called, grimacing. "You know, me and Sammy have a date tonight at the Groovy Smoothie," he continued, walking over to me.

"It's 'Sam and I'," I corrected him, walking towards my class.

"Hey, since were in the same class, let's go together," Ian said sarcastically as we started walking. I quickened my pace to get rid of him, but he caught up with me anyway.

I opened the door to Ms. Briggs' class as he cut in front of me sitting right behind my desk.

"Okay class, please open your books to page three hundred and ninety-four," Mrs. Briggs summoned in that tone of hers that sounded like demons from the Pits of Hell.

"Uh, Ms. Briggs, I forgot my book!" Ian spoke, giving a fake puppy dog look.

"Borrow Freddie's," She screeched at him.

"You heard her," he whispered to me as I gave up my book unwillingly.

A few moments later Ms. Briggs said, "Okay, now do questions one through ten in the book."

"But I don't have a book!" I replied, hoping she would understand.

"Now whose fault is that? You should have brought a book of your own." Mrs. Briggs yelled.

"But I did bring a book of my own!" I shouted.

"That's it. One more rude comment from you and you will get detention!" Mrs. Briggs shouted back.

"Maybe you should be more like Ian and remember your book." She continued smiling at Ian who smiled back and winked at her.

Then she turned around and started to write on the board when all of the sudden.

"Mrs. Briggs, Freddie's copying my answers since he doesn't have a book!" Ian accused.

"What?" I replied back lifting my arms up.

"All right Mr. Benson, outside!" Mrs. Briggs commanded. The class "Ooohed."

Outside, she forced me to clean all the lockers until she could see her face in them. She told all the teachers it was my punishment for cheating. Apparently, when I left, Ian told everyone that I was a constant cheater and I couldn't help myself, which is an obvious lie.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your book, Freddie," Ian smirked, walking by, dropping my textbook onto the floor.

"No problem," I scowled, putting it away into my bag.

"You missed a spot, Freddie!" Ian commented, pointing at an invisible spot on the locker.

I looked at it and replied, "What spot?"

Right as he said that he tipped the bucket making it pour all over my pants.

"Look, Freddie wet himself!" Ian yelled, pointing and laughing.

Luckily, nobody was there to see that. He then walked away, laughing and mumbling to himself.

***At the Groovie Smoothie***

**Sam's POV:**

I can't believe Ian hasn't come yet. I've been texting him for a half-an-hour. I took a sip of my strawberry smoothie sighing into it. Was it me? Did he not like me? Did he find someone better? I then see my phone beep. I look down happily, hoping it was Ian explaining why he was late.

_Freddie_: Hey :P

_Sam_: What?

_Freddie_: Are you still with Ian?

_Sam_: He hasn't shown yet.

_Freddie_: That jerk.

_Sam_: Be nice. He's just a little moody. :P

_Freddie_: Want me to come and keep you company?

Right when I was about to respond I hear the doors to the smoothery open and Ian brushing himself off.

"I'm here!" Ian announced, fake panting all the way over to me.

"Sorry I was 30 minutes late. My personal driver was late getting me at my house. Then while I was waiting, my parents took my phone because they don't want me here. So I had to take the subway with all the hobos and workers. I got lost, too. But I made it!" Ian explained in all in one breath. He did all of that to see me.

"It's okay, baby. Please don't do that again." I replied, touching his cheek.

Ian pushed my hand away and groaned, "I need a smoothie. Go get one for me."

"What?" I said, confused.

"I need something to drink," Ian yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"Did you see a banana on the subway?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"Yes..." He said, sighing. "I just really need a smoothie!" He replied to me.

I got up, got him a watermelon smoothie like he usually gets, and handed it to him.

He then took a sip and banged his head on the table.

"Baby, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I need some Advil." He responded, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"You want me to get you some medicine?" I questioned, hoping that might cheer him up.

"Yes... And can you call my therapist?" Ian pleaded.

"Okay..." I replied as I got up.

"And get me a hot dog from a vendor; I'm hungry!" Ian demanded.

Must have been a boatload of bananas he saw.

I fulfilled all his demands and he smiled at me.

"Thanks babe." He said, kissing my forehead.

He looked at his watch. "Crap, I got to go! Parents expected me home now! Catch you later, babe," he rushed, kissing my lips quickly before leaving.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but it's a boatload of awesomeness. I guarantee you will flip out in the more chapters to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Once-Upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

***The Next Day***

**Carly's POV:**

Brad held the door of his car open for me as I got inside, smiling at him and mumbling a dainty "Thank you." Brad then went around, getting in the other side.

We had just left the school, and Brad had offered to give me a ride to the prom meeting. Therefore, after Sam and Freddie had both assured me that they were getting rides with one friend or another, I had agreed to go alone with Brad. He set off down the road, but as I gazed out the window while I told Brad about all the last minute stuff we had to do today, I noticed a change in our course. This wasn't the usual way to the Hilton.

"Brad... Where are we going?" I asked, starting to panic slightly.

"Just a different route, relax," he assured me, smiling playfully. I tried to remain calm, but it got worse and worse the further we got away from the route to the Hilton, and by now I was asking question after question.

"Are you sure you know the way? Shouldn't we turn around? Brad, what's going on? We have so much to do today. We can't be late!" I declared, digging my fingernails into the seat of his car in panic.

"Carly, relax! It's all under control," he repeated as we pulled up into the parking lot of what appeared to be some discrete park. I had certainly never been here before, although I tried to remember if I had ever driven past it before, but it didn't look familiar at all.

"Why are we here? We have to get to the Hilton!" I protested, turning to Brad and glaring. "What are you trying to do?"

"Do you ever listen? I said to relax." He ignored my pleas and got out of the car, coming around to my side and opening the door for me to get out, offering his hand. I took his hand and got out of the car, but I was still confused and desperate to get back to the meeting. It was the night before prom, and we still had so much to do. This meant that with whatever he was trying to make me do, I'd probably end up having to stay up all night to finish everything. Great.

"Brad! Tell me what's going on," I pleaded again as he went around to the trunk of his car, unlocked it an opened it, pulling out a black shoulder bag that contained food and a small portable radio, which he slung over his shoulder, and a light blue blanket, which he slung around the back of his neck. He closed the car, locked it, and then looked at me, offering his hand for me to take.

I took his hand, and stayed silent, finally deciding that he wasn't going to tell me anything, but didn't stop myself from sighing loudly with exasperation.

"Carly, just relax, okay? Everything is under control. You don't have to worry," he insisted, looking into my eyes with sincerity, holding my gaze.

I sighed calmly in defeat. "Fine. But if I have to stay up all night finishing everything, I'll blame you," I warned teasingly, attempting to glare at him.

He chuckled. "You won't. Don't worry."

With that, I allowed him to lead me into the park, looking around at the sunny, breezy afternoon. There were little trees, benches, and trash cans here and there, dotting over the wide expanse of grass that was surprisingly litter-free. A concrete path ran through the park, which we walked along hand in hand until we came to a large hill, at which point he began to walk off the path and up the hill, dragging me with him.

When we reached the top of the hill, he let go of my hand, tossed the shoulder bag gently to the ground, and removed the blanket from behind his shoulder, flicking his wrists so that it came unfolded and floated gently towards the ground, and he set down the two corners he had been holding. Motioning for me to sit on the blanket, he picked up his bag again and set it down next to him as he sat down, spreading his legs in front of him and motioning for me to come sit in between them. Therefore, I did, moving so that my back was against his chest, his legs on either side of mine, which I crossed at the ankle as I leaned into him. Breathing in, I giggled as his arms came around to hug me closer to him, and blushed when he kissed me lightly on the top of my head. He took my hands in his, playing with them gently in front of my stomach, lacing our fingers together.

Bringing his mouth to the side of my head, he whispered into my ear, "Relaxing now?"

I nodded softly. "Yes..."

"Good." He released me from his arms for a moment, turning to reach into the bag beside him. From it, he removed the portable radio I had spotted earlier, setting it up beside us and flicking the switch so it came on. At first, it was just the distant fuzz of disconnection, but after a bit of surfing he managed to find a satisfactory channel.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, reaching into the bag again and removing two sandwiches sealed in plastic wrap, and a plastic Zip lock container, which contained some of his famous fudge.

"I guess a little," I replied. Of course, for Brad's fudge, I was always hungry. And a sandwich couldn't hurt. After all, I hadn't eaten since lunch. With that response, he unwrapped a sandwich, handed it to me, and then began to unwrap his own. I thanked him, taking a bite. "Mmm!" I declared, chewing. "You're almost as good as making sandwiches as you are at making fudge!"

He chuckled. "Well, thanks. It's nothing special," he replied modestly.

"But it's yummy, and I'm hungrier than I thought," I confessed. He laughed, bringing his head in to kiss my cheek, making me blush.

"I'm glad you like it." He took a bite of his own sandwich, and we ate in silence until both sandwiches were gone. At that point, he popped open the container, revealing the long-awaited fudge.

"Fudge!" I declared, giggling. I picked up a piece and took a bite, losing myself in the amazing deliciousness of the chocolaty treat.

Brad chuckled as he took a piece for himself. "There's always a benefit to having a boyfriend that makes fudge, right?" He teased.

I laughed. "Well... yeah," I said finally. "But you know that's not the only reason I like you."

"Riiiight," he replied with teasing sarcasm.

"Oh, come on!" I protested. "Brad, you're the sweetest, most charming guy I've ever met. Out of all the other guys, I've liked... You're the most sincere. You make me feel like a fairytale," I confessed, ducking my head at how cheesy I sounded. "I'm sorry, I've been hanging out with Freddie too much. I sound like a nub," I apologized, making myself think of my friend, which of course led me to think of Sam. Sam and Freddie...

"No, no," Brad insisted, bringing his now empty hands around my waist once again to lace his fingers through mine, interrupting my thoughts from their brief ponder of the awkward relationship between my two best friends. "It's sweet."

And so I allowed myself to forget about everything else, as he buried his face in my hair and let his lips wander to kiss the side of my neck, my jawbone, and then, as I turn my head towards him slightly, my lips. Our first kiss, sweet and passionate and suitable to the song I could hear playing on the radio next to us, my eyes closing blissfully as I sunk into the kiss.

_Time slows down whenever you're around..._

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way... today was a fairytale_

As we pulled away, I looked into his eyes. "You taste like fudge," I whispered, which made him laugh, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Well, I just ate some," he replied in his defense.

"Yeah, but I bet you always taste like fudge. Because you're Brad, the fudge guy." I pulled away slightly, breathing out slowly.

"And you're Carly, the web show host. But you don't taste like a web show," he argued softly.

"Web show doesn't have a flavor," I declared, giggling.

He shrugged, not bothering to respond. He glanced down at my hand, which was still enclosed in his, our fingers laced together as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly.

"I love you," I breathed, closing my eyes for a long moment. When I opened them, they were met with the gaze of his deep chocolaty brown ones.

"I love you, too," he replied, his voice barely more than a whisper, sweet and sincere.

I lost track of time completely as we sat there together, my head rested on his chest, the wind softly blowing on my face as the sun began to fade in the sky. I forgot about everything else. In this moment, there was no Freddie, Sam, and Ian and their stupid drama. There was no prom to prepare for. There was no Spencer to supervise. It was just Brad and I, the two of us sitting underneath the fading sun, our hands laced together on the blanket on either side of us, the radio playing song after song as time faded away.

When the sky had begun to turn pink with the setting sun, the cool chill of the evening swept over my shoulders and I realized just how long we had been there.

"Brad... We should get back," I said, reluctant to allow this to end. "I still have to finish working on the prom, and-"

"Oh, the prom. Thanks for reminding me. I have a surprise for you." He smiled mischievously, kicking my foot lightly with his, unlacing our fingers and sitting up straighter. "Alright, let's go."

I got up, allowing him freedom to do the same. He gathered the plastic container, radio, and plastic wrap from the sandwiches into his bag. I stood up on the grass, and helped him to roll the blanket up, which he once again flung over the back of his neck, slinging the bag over his shoulder and offering his hand, which I took, resting my head on his shoulder for the walk back to his car.

Once he had seen me into the passenger's seat and loaded the bag and blanket back into the trunk, we were off on our way. I half expected him to drive me to my apartment, but was taken by surprise with his driving yet again when he turned down the street that lead to the Hilton Seattle once we were back in the main part of town.

"Where are we going now?" I asked quickly.

"Do you have to question my driving every time we get in the car? Honestly. Where does it look like we're going?" He challenged.

"The Hilton, but..." I frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" He teased.

"I just expected you to take me home."

"Fine, if you don't want to see my surprise," he reminded me, winking.

I sighed. "Alright." He was so spontaneous. I guess I'd have to get used to that. Not that I didn't like it.

We pulled into the parking lot, and once again, he came around to open the door for me, offering me his hand. We walked hand in hand to the door, and there he stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. I tugged him forward slightly.

"No. You have to close your eyes first," he explained. I frowned.

"Fine..." Sighing with defeat, I closed my eyes, but obviously, that wasn't good enough; he brought his hands to my face and covered my eyes with them. Laughing, I let him lead me blindly through the door. I heard slight shuffling, and a few whispers. After a moment, Brad removed his hands from my face, which I took as a sign to open my eyes. I was shocked by what I saw.

The hotel lights were dimmed, the lasers displaying to their full extent. Everything was in place, the half-sunken ship looking so realistic I was tempted to go touch it to see if it was really made of cardboard. The bubble machine was softly spewing bubbles in one corner. The fake sea animals hung from the walls and ceiling slightly underneath the lights, making everything look serene and eerie, casting fish-shaped shadows onto the sparkling dance floor. On the afloat side of the boat, candles lit up the tables as the swan ice sculptures Spencer made reflected the tiny light. A gentle breeze produced by a small fan gave the whole thing a serene, natural feeling.

I gasped in quickly, scanning the room several times before really taking everything in. "Y-you..." I stammered. "But... how did you...?"

"SURPRISE!" From all sorts of hiding places, the prom team jumped out. Sam, Freddie and Spencer rushed over to greet me with hugs, which I all cheerfully accepted, still stammering. Anita Bonita, Wendy, Casey, Emerald, and everyone else were on all sides of grinning, all cheering and me. I couldn't take it all in. Speechless, I looked over at Brad, who had stepped back to give the others room to greet me.

He shrugged. "We needed someone to get you out of the way long enough for them to finish, and they nominated me," he confessed.

"It was your idea, Brad," Sam reminded him, laughing.

"Fine. I nominated myself." He chuckled, and I flung my arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. "This is amazing." Pulling away, I pecked him on the lips, and turned back to the crowd of people around me. "Thank you, all of you... This is going to be the best prom ever!" I announced, giggling with excitement.

"You better believe it is," Sam agreed, nudging me teasingly. I pulled her into another hug, remembering that it was her that helped Brad ask me out; it was her that probably motivated everyone while I was out with Brad, judging by the way she was acting.

"I owe you one," I whispered into her ear, squeezing her tightly before pulling away.

"What are friends for?" came her simple response.

**Sam's POV:**

I had to tell Ian. The almost kiss, with Freddie, had been bothering me all week. Not to mention, Ian's moodiness was getting worse. Why did he hate bananas so much? He wasn't picking up his phone. He wasn't answering my texts. Was he ignoring me? Did he know already? I decided to try and text him again, because he obviously was avoiding me for some reason.

_Sam_: Hey baby :P

_Ian_: Hey!

_Sam_: You're not answering my calls.

_Ian_: Sorry my parents are in the room. Arguing over when to hold this stupid gala event.

_Sam_: Sounds boring.

_Ian_: I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday. I'm just stressed out lately. My parents don't really like you.

_Sam_: I can tell.

I paused for a second, adding another message.

_Sam_: I need to tell you something.

_Ian_: What?

_Sam_: I almost kissed Freddie.

I pressed send and then closed my phone quickly. I didn't want to see his response. I knew he hated Freddie.

_Ian_: WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

_Sam_: Tuesday...

_Ian_: How?

_Sam_: We were talking and he almost kissed me.. I almost let him but then I realized I was gonna kiss him and stopped. Because I'm with you.

_Ian_: WHAT?

_Sam_: Don't be mad... I stopped him.

_Ian_: My news is worse.

_Sam_: What?

_Ian_: I can't ride in the limo with you guys to prom.

_Sam_: Why?

_Ian_: My parents don't trust Spencer with a limo.

_Sam_: You're still gonna be there, right? Remember, we have to be there at 7:00 sharp because people start lining up around 7:30.

_Ian_: I promise. 7:00 Sharp.

_Sam_: Thanks, baby.

_Ian_: Oh, Crap. Got to go, bye.

_Sam_: Bye!

**Ian's POV:**

So Freddie broke his promise to me about staying away from Sam. Well, now I'm going to break my promise. He's gonna end up in the Pits of Hell! MUAHAHAHAHA... MUAHAHAHAHA!

"Ian are you evil laughing to yourself again!" My mom yelled to me.

"Of course not, Mother!" I shouted back.

**End of Chapter 9! Can you all guess what happens next? Review for the awesomeness that is Barly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, SeddiePurple, Once-upon-a-December, Sarah, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Carly's POV:**

***At the Shay's house a few hours before prom***

"Sam, where is my hairbrush?" I shouted in desperation as I rummaged around in my room. I couldn't find it and I was starting to freak out.

"Carly. Its hours until we have to go. Chill out."

I glared at her.

"No, Sam. I will not chill out. Prom is really important, and I want to look really pretty!"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes as I continued to search for the hairbrush. Wherever it was, I was going to find it.

"Will you at least help me look? I'm already falling behind schedule," I yelled to her after another minute of pointless searching.

"What schedule?" Sam asked, not lifting her eyes from the Fatcake, which wrapper she was in the middle of tearing open.

"My get ready for prom schedule!" I replied. "And according to it, I should be in the shower by now and before I go in there I have to brush my hair, which is impossible without my hairbrush!"

"Wow, Carly." Sam finally turned her gaze at me instead. "You're way too stressed out. It makes me anxious."

I growled loudly, not believing how unhelpful and difficult Sam was being.

"Okay, I'm going to go ask Spencer if he's seen my hairbrush. When I come back, I want you to have showered and be ready for me to make your hair and stuff. Otherwise we'll never get ready!" I demanded and walked out of my room.

When I came back, hairbrush found, I wasn't surprised to find her still on my love seat, eating her Fatcake while laughing at something on my Pear Pad.

"Sam!" I shouted. "What did I tell you?"

"I don't know Carly, but you've got to see this video." She motioned at me to come over, I reluctantly did, and then I wish I hadn't. I should've known that the video was going to be disgusting, I mean it was Sam we were talking about. After almost throwing up, I took the Pear Pad from Sam and turned it off.

"Hey!" Sam whined.

"No! You're going to go shower right now!" I yelled at her as she sat up trying to take the PearPad back from me.

"Please, Carly, just a few more minutes."

"No!"

She sighed again and rolled her eyes, but then she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she gave me an evil look that I returned with a cocky smile. She was going to thank me for this later anyway, because I knew not even Sam would want to look bad tonight, which she was in a risk of doing if she didn't stop procrastinating.

She came out 20 minutes later wearing a babushka, sweats and a t-shirt that said: Fried Chicken.

"Took you long enough," I said, rushing into the bathroom.

"Says the girl who takes hour long showers when she has the time!" Sam yelled back.

*15 Minutes Later*

I walk out to see Sam clipping her toenails, causing them to fly in all directions and hit random objects in my room. "SAM! THIS IS NO TIME FOR CLIPPING TOE NAILS!" I yelled as she clipped one last time before putting the clippers away.

"My nails gotta be sharp for Ian!" She responded, waltzing over to me.

"Your hair's not even done yet!" I yelled, looking at her flat wet hair that was dripping all over the rug.

"I don't know what to do with my hair! I'm not good at these kinds of things..." She sighed and popped down next to me on the couch

"I'll help you with your hair," I replied, leading her over to my chair by my computer and sitting her down in it.

"You will be the Cinderella at the ball by the time I'm done!" I cheerfully said, pulling out her hair supplies.

***45 minutes later***

"Is it done yet?" Sam groaned, gnawing on a Fatcake I gave her.

"Just one sec!" I replied.

"Why can't I see myself again?" Sam asked, finishing her Fatcake.

"Because it's a surprise. They do this in all the shows," I responded as I put the brush down.

I turn her around to see her mouth drop open. "Wow...!"

Her hair was parted on the left so that way it could sweep right above her right eye. The sweep curled down tucking some of the smaller hairs behind her right ear. The other side was curled back which flowed down into smaller curls and waves like the other side.

"This is beautiful..." Sam gushed, getting and up hugging me tight. She continued, "Now, what about your hair?"

"I'm just gonna wear it natural!" I replied, getting out my Instyler.

"Now, go get your outfit ready!"

**Cat's POV:**

***Gibby's house***

Cat hurried out of the car, jumping up and down eagerly as she went around its front. "Look, Mouse, we're here!" She giggled, grabbing her brother by the arm excitedly. "I'll get to meet my date now!" It had been a long, interesting ride, and Cat was eager to see Gibby. "He told me he doesn't have his mole anymore," She informed her brother sadly, as they walked towards the door.

As usual, Mouse said nothing, but adjusted his strange hat, knocking twice on the door of Gibby's house.

"Isn't there a doorbell?" Cat asked, looking at the little button next to the door. "Oooh! See, there is a doorbell!" She pressed it once, heard the dinging noise inside, which seemed to amuse Mouse, who started repetitively pressing the doorbell.

"I think you're only supposed to press it once," Cat injected, but was interrupted by the turn of the knob as the door opened from inside to reveal Gibby's mom.

"Oh, hello! You must be Cat. And..." She looked at Cat's brother, raising an eyebrow.

"This is my brother, Mouse. He's... socially awkward," Cat explained. "He doesn't really talk to anyone. Except our rabbit."

"Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you, Mouse." Mrs. Gibson offered her hand for him to shake, but Mouse simply poked her hand curiously with his pointer finger. After a hesitant moment, Mrs. Gibson said, "Why don't you two come inside? Gibby's just upstairs getting ready. Mouse, you can meet Guppy. I'm sure you two will have a great night together."

Mouse nodded, and Cat gave an excited giggle as they both stepped inside.

"Gibby! Guppy! Cat and her brother are here!" Gibby's mother called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Gibby called from somewhere upstairs. A moment later, a miniature version of Gibby appeared at the door to the living room.

"Oh, Gibby! You got shorter!" Cat declared, giggling.

"Happy Birthday!" The little boy replied.

"Cat, Mouse, this is Guppy, Gibby's brother. Guppy, this is your babysitter and his sister," Gibby's mother explained. She motioned for Guppy to come join him, which he did, standing next to his mother and looking curiously at Mouse and Cat.

"Say hello," Mrs. Gibson whispered.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy said again. Cat giggled.

"One time, when it was my birthday, I almost got run over by a train! However, I didn't. That would've been a terrible birthday present!" She interjected with a giggle, looking around awkwardly.

"Gibbehhh!" A familiar voice interrupted from the top of the stairs. All of them looked up to see Gibby standing there at the top of the stairs dressed up as Jack from the Titanic, holding a candy necklace in one hand.

"Gibby!" Cat greeted with a giggle as she watched him come down the stairs. Running over to him, she hugged him tight, letting out an excited squeal. Once she pulled away, he smiled at her and handed her the candy necklace. "Oooh, I love candy!" She declared, biting one piece of it off and chewing while she wrapped it around her wrist. "Thank you!" She blushed as Gibby took her hand.

"Should we get going?" He asked, motioning towards the door.

"Okay... Bye, Mouse! Don't kill Guppy like you did with that other kid you babysat!" Cat called to her brother, waving goodbye cheerfully to Mouse, Guppy, and Mrs. Gibson, who cringed at Cat's statement as she followed them to the door.

"Bye, Cat! Bye, Gibby! Have a wonderful time!" She offered, closing the door behind him.

Gibby hailed a cab and opened the door for Cat to get in, giving the driver directions to the Shay's apartment, eager to be on their way. Cat kept him amused the whole ride, telling stories and voicing her fears about Mouse and Guppy being left alone.

***Back at the Shay's Apartment***

**Freddie's POV:**

I finally escaped my mom and made it to the Shay's apartment. We were all meeting there before the prom and leaving all together. Spencer rented a limo to drive us. Actually, he just wanted to say he was a limo driver.

My mom made me blow-dry my hair five times to make sure it was extra fluffy. I was wearing a black tuxedo, a white shirt, and a blue tie. My mom also put a rose in my pocket to attract any nice girls.

Brad had on a black tuxedo, white shirt, and black bow tie. He also a had a purple lily corsage for Carly.

Just then I heard Carly yell, "Come on Sam, we're going to be late!" as her footsteps stomped down loudly.

I could see Brad's face light up like a Christmas tree as he walked up to her. She was wearing a white, purple, and black spotted short dress.

"For you, my dear," He offered, kneeling and holding out the corsage.

"Awww, it's beautiful!" Carly squealed as Brad put the corsage on her wrist and kissed her lightly.

"Sam, where are you?" She asked just after the kiss.

"Hold your horses!" Sam yelled as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked to see the blonde with a gorgeous simple red dress that hugged her waist. Her curls were off to the side as her hair was parted on the left. Her blue eyes shined as she slowly walked down the steps in her black heal. She had never look so fantastic.

"I'm ready!" She yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

I soon heard Gibby walk in with his date saying, "We made it! The cab driver drove a little slow."

"I like slow!" Cat screamed, giggling at the same time.

"Wow, that's your date?" Sam said in shock, eyeing her up like it was a giant pink Fat Cake.

"Well, you know that Tori chick? Well, this is girl is her best friend. I met her at the party at Kenan's!" Gibby declared boastfully, showing her off like she was a golden first place trophy.

"I'm Cat!" She screamed, as she jumped up and down while clapping.

"Nice to meet you, Cat. Now, let's go! Carly's on a schedule!" Sam replied, waltzing towards the door.

"Wait, where's Ian?" I asked. It was odd that we were leaving without Sam's date.

"He's going to meet us there. His parents don't trust Spencer's driving..." Sam responded, almost giving a little frown.

"I'M NOT A BAD DRIVER!" Spencer argued, jumping out of his room wearing a limo outfit.

"Let's just go, guys, we're going to be late!" Carly pleaded, tapping her watch and leaving the room with Brad, but she stopped before she left and yelled "GIBBY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Well, it's Titanic themed, right?" Gibby asked, pulling Cat close to him.

"Yeah..." Carly replied, looking confused.

"Well, I'm Jack Dawson!" He said, slicking back his fake hair again to emphasis that he looked like Leonardo DeCaprio. Honestly, I don't see it.

"You can't go as Jack Dawson!" Carly screamed, and making some weird hand movement.

"The dress code says I have to wear a tux. This is a tux, right?" Gibby asked, smirking with achievement.

"Yes... At least it's not Elvis." Carly sighed, leaving the apartment.

**YAY! THE PROM IS NEXT! ARE YOU EXCITED I KNOW I AM! Review and favorite because I said so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever. **

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, Once-Upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns **

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together. **

***At the Ballroom 7:00 P.M.* **

**Sam's POV: **

_***You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship is playing. Requested by JustJennette1* **_

We walked in and see two girls and their dates dancing on the floor. I noticed that it was Adelle and Casey and their dates.

"You make me feel so Lalalalalala!" Adelle sung as we all laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Carly greeted, rushing over as Adelle stopped singing and laughed.

"I was not that bad!" Adelle replied, looking embarrassed.

"You were!" Casey injected playfully.

"Is that your date, Gibs?" Daniel asked placing his arm around Adelle.

"Who's Little Miss Perky?" Emerald weaved her way to us as she spoke.

"I'm Cat!" She screamed, jumping. Well, someone's a boat-load of happiness tonight.

"Nice to meet you Cat! I have never seen you heere before. Are you new?" Adelle said shaking Cats hand.

"She doesn't go here. She goes to an art school in Los Angeles" Gibby put in pulling Cat close to him.

"It's called Hollywood Arts! I sing and act!" Cat exclaimed, jumping, and clapping.

"It think one of my cousins go there, maybe you have heard of her? Her name is Jade West." Emerald added.

"Oh I know her! We're like really close friends with Tori, who happens to know iCarly. That's how I actually met Gibby. See..." Cat was cut off by me groaning

"Enough of the chitter chatter when's this prom gonna start!" I interrupted.

"Ian's not even here yet." Carly butting in looking worried.

"Anyone see Ian? He was supposed to meet me here at 7:00 exactly. He promised." I asked, making everyone focus on me. I just really wanted to see Ian. I didn't see him around so I was a little worried. Besides Mama wants to eat her steak!

"Nope," Adelle answered, looking over to Casey who said, "I didn't either."

"Why don't you call him outside! Maybe he's just a little late. You don't get any service in here!" Carly suggested.

"Okay. Be right back!" I replied, waltzing outside.

*Outside the Ballroom*

I dialed Ian's phone, hoping he would pick up. I then heard something on the other line say "Hello?" It was Ian!

"Ian, where are you? You were supposed to be at the ballroom by now!" I scream into the phone. This was not going as planned.

"Hey, baby! Look, change of plans! I cannot make it! We can reschedule though, if it's fine," He replied.

"YOU CAN'T RESCHEDULE PROM!" I yelled into the phone. Wow, that guy was a real idiot.

"Look, I got to go! Sorry I cannot make it!" He yelled. "Cynthia, babe, hold on just a second," I heard him yell as he hanged up the phone.

Who was this Cynthia? Was this another girl? Was I just stood up? What a liar!

I just sat there on a bench outside the doors and buried my face into my hands, frustrated and hurt.

This was not supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to have a perfect date and have a wonderful time with my friends. Was I not good enough for Ian? What did I do so wrong that caused him not to want to see me? I know Puckett's don't cry... But I was actually looking forward to this night. I had my dress picked out and everything. Carly kept telling me all week this was a night to remember. Now all I am going to remember is that my prom date stood me up and I sat outside and cried for most of the night. Puckett's don't cry... At least we shouldn't. I should just toughen up and face the facts 'Nobody want's to date a Puckett'. Except for Melanie because she's... well you know... perfect .But then again she was not always like the other I wish I was perfect like Melanie or even Carly then maybe I be good enough for someone as perfect as Freddie.

I sighed, knowing that was probably not going to happen.

He's over me anyway, though I wish he wasn't. At least he won't treat me like Ian did.

Stupid nub.

**Freddie's POV: **

I was worried about Sam. Carly told me she was outside waiting for Ian and I wanted to see if she was alright.

"SAM, SAM!" I yelled her name as I stepped out of the ballroom to go find her.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried out to her, hoping that she would see me.

"Goooo away, Benson," I heard her call, voice full of hopelessness and frustration.

I followed the sound of her voice to see Sam sitting on bench, her head lowered sadly. Her golden locks were covering up the hidden tears on her cheek.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked, sitting down next to her brushing the hair out of her face to see the dried up tears.

"Don't look at me... Pucketts don't cry," She whispered, turning her head away.

"What happened?" I ordered, turning, placing my right arm on the bench and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Ian didn't show up. He... He stood me up, okay?" She blurted out, covering her face again.

"Look, Sam I am sorry that Ian didn't show up." I said compassionately.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. He probably wouldn't have liked me, anyway," Sam frowned.

"And why is that?" I asked her, knowing she was completely wrong.

"Why do you care?" She asked, looking up at me again, her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Because you are the most beautiful, amazing, funniest, toughest, and all around the most perfect girl I have ever met!" I smiled warmly at her, hoping she would smile back.

"Thanks... that means a lot," Sam replied, gleaming like the sun.

"Besides, it's Ian's loss. Any guy would be lucky to go with the prom with you!" I replied, smiling.

"Like who?" Sam sulked.

"I would. Sam, I know you liked Ian, but are you willing to go to the prom with me? As friends at least," I asked, standing up, offering my hand. Sam just started at my hand as if it was made of gold.

"Well, will you?" I asked again, holding out the rose my mom had given me. I knew she gave me that for a reason.

Sam gratefully took my hand with great care and hesitation. I felt the electricity surging through our hands as they touched for the first time in a long time. Her hand was soft, warm, and delicate. It felt wonderful to hold her hand again. She took the rose and intertwined it into her hair.

She soon interlocked my arm with hers as we strutted into prom. As we walked we looked at one another, eyes full of anticipation and joy.

***Inside the Ballroom* **

"Woah, what happened out there?" Carly questioned, spotting us as we walked in arm in arm.

"Ian stood me up," Sam stated, holding onto my arm tightly. I smiled down to her, making her blush.

"Oh... I'm so sorry," Carly responded.

"It's okay. Besides, he was a jerk," Sam insulted, laughing, trying to break the awkward tension.

"So I offered Sam to go with me. Just as friends," I injected, looking down at her and nudging her as she blushed even more.

"That's sweet of you, Freddie! Now, come on! We're taking our prom photos now so we don't have to wait in the giant line for them," Carly yelled, already in line with Brad.

**Carly's POV: **

_***The Joke is On You by Nikki Watkins, playing in the background* **_

Cat and Gibby were up first for pictures. Gibby held Cat's waist tight as they both faced towards the camera. The backdrop for the photo was the front of the ship with the pole with a sunset seen in the movie. Their backs were to the pole.

Cat was wearing a short pink dress that came just over the knee and had a lime green belt. It made her look like a fairy princess.

Then they took a funny picture, where Cat's foot was up and she had her arms around Gibby's shoulder. Gibby was fake combing his hair and doing the 'Elvis upper lip' thing.

They also took single pictures where it was just themselves.

Once Cat's and Gibby's pictures were taken, Brad and I were up next.

We did the same pose as Cat and Gibby for the formal since it was the 'usual' formal pose that everyone did at prom.

For our funny pose in our second picture, I surprised Brad by placing my lips on his fudgey lips, smiling into the kiss. Brad and I took some individual pictures too. Sam and Freddie were up after us.

Freddie had his arms tightly around Sam's waist; you could see the creases the hand made on the dress. She held the rose in her hand, smiling a smile I hadn't seen in a while; not since her and Freddie were together. Freddie looked so happy with her; it was like he had planned this night all along.

Sam and Freddie were back to back for the funny picture. Sam had her hands up in the air screaming, "STEAK!" as Freddie pointed with his right hand to her, smirking. Sam and Freddie took some single pictures before we did a group picture.

Sam and Freddie were on the right of me and Brad while Cat and Gibby were on the left. First we all did the normal prom pose, then we did a funny picture.

Cat gave Gibby bunny ears and Gibby cheered his named and put his hands up in celebration. Me and Brad did a cute little dance, where we shook are bodies and made disco moves. Freddie was giving Sam a piggy back ride, while Sam stuck her tongue out to the camera.

I pulled Sam and Freddie towards me and we did a group picture with my arms around their I did another group picture with Brad, Sam and Freddie. Brad and I did a very coupley pose with my arms around his shoulders and his hands gripping my waists. While Freddie's arms was wrapped around Sam's waist, and Sam's hands held Freddie's upper arms tightly.

Once the pictures were done; I saw Adelle and Casey run over and pull Sam and I over for a group picture of us dancing.

Emerald joined us again before we took the another picture.

Adelle, Casey , Sam, Emerald, and I all took a group picture together, making a Charlie's Angels pose.

Soon the people started pouring in, so we decided to get to our tables fast before someone tried to rob them. Brad and I sat right next to each other, holding hands as we walked. Sam and Freddie sat besides us, far too awkward to speak to one another.

"Come on guys, THIS IS PROM! Can you please delay your awkwardness for another time and just have fun tonight?" I reasoned, exasperated, breaking the tension.

"I am! As long as I get my steak!" Sam declared, banging her fists on the table.

"Sam... You won't get your food acting like that," Freddie replied calmly, looking at her.

"Sorry, I'm just sooo hungry! Mama needs her meat!" She justified.

"Don't worry, you get your meat soon!" I told her.

"I'm having fish!" Cat blurted out, giggling, while her and Gibby sat in the middle next to Brad and me; Sam and Freddie were on Cat's left.

First came the salads and seconds later Sam's plate was empty.

"You gonna finish that?" she asked, eyeing up Freddie's salad he hadn't touched yet.

"Here..." Freddie replied, reluctantly giving away his salad.

"Sam, the only girl who can eat a salad in five seconds," Brad laughed.

"Well, she is not like other girls!" Freddie beamed at Sam.

"HEY! She took my salad!" Gibby shouted in protest, after Sam reached over to his plate and took his salad too.

"SAM! Be nice to Gibby, remember its prom!" I scolded her.

"One time my brother took my leftovers from the fridge, got food poisoning, and had to be taken to the hospital so it could be pumped out," Cat injected randomly, making us all stare at her with confusion.

"I feel your pain, Sam! Shrimp, now!" Emerald yelled from the table across from our's. Kyler, Anita Bonita, Casey, Adelle, and their dates were at the table too, chatting about prom.

"Patience, Emerald, you will get your shrimp," Adelle added.

"I better, Emerald loves shrimp almost as much as she love bananas!" Emerald replied, deviously smirking which made her look like she came from the Pits of Hell.

"Don't worry, looks like the main course is coming out early!" I shouted as the carts with eggplant parm came over to our table.

Once the giant steak on a plate land in front of Sam, making her mouth water. Emerald grabbed her shrimp and flounder, and started digging in to the seafood. As I just started eating my steak I saw Sam with an empty plate and sauce all over her face. Freddie laughed at her, gently wiping the sauce off her face.

"Next time aim for the mouth!" Freddie gestured to her after placing the napkin down. "Yeah... Yeah.. Yeah..." Sam replied.

"This fish is delicious! The shrimp adds a nice touch too! They must of used old bay on this stuff!" Gibby stated, finishing off his plate.

"Gibby likes watching Hungry Girl on the weekends!" Cat squealed, eating a piece of shrimp.

We all started giggling as Gibby replied, "Not here, Kitty..."

"Seriously Carly my mouth was in heaven from this steak. Thank those wonderful, amazing caterers for their heaven steak!" Sam moaned staring at the empty plate.

"And Sam doesn't give many compliments" Freddie pointed out, looking at her making her cheeks turn redder than Cat's hair.

"Do we get dessert?" Cat pondered, squealing from her seat.

"Dancing is our dessert!" Carly replied, handing her empty plate to the waiter cleaning up tables.

**Aww...! SOO AMAZING REVIEW AND FAVORITE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're just a bunch of insane Seddiers from Tumblr who want to write the best iCarly Prom Fanfiction Ever. Sorry I didn't update... Rachim has been busy. But I saved the best for last.**

**Authors are: Rachim4, Lakin5, Arika Allred, Once-Upon-a-December, RyryVaught, and bacon-and-unicorns**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T own iCarly. If we did, Seddie would still be together.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Freddie's POV:**

"Are you ready to dance the night away?" DJ Swoozy screamed, raising his fist into the air and turning on the song: "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

"My lady, care to dance?" Brad asked Carly.

"Well of course I would, my Fudgeboy!" Carly accepted cheerfully.

I looked over to Sam as Brad lead Carly to the dance floor.

"Let's go, nub!" Sam blurted out, pulling me over to the dance floor with all the others.

Once we were out on the dance floor I stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Sam grab my hands and swung them back and forth to the music. I smiled; it helped loosen me to up a bit. I started to relax and get in the music while Sam did the same.

Sam let go of my hands and started dropping it low with Carly. They started cracking up as I tried to dougie.

_You can dance, you can jive!_

_Having the time of your life!_

Sam and Carly sang loud along to the lyrics.

_Oooh_

_See that girl!_

_Watch that scene!_

_Digging the Dancing Queen!_

Adelle began to horribly sing to the song and just when she was about to get really into the song, Emerald put her palm on her mouth to muffle the ear-shattering sound.

"Enough! You sound like a dying cat!" Emerald yelled.

"But I'm not dying, see, I'm alive!" Cat bounced.

Emerald rolled her dark green eyes, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Cat, watch this!" Gibby dropped down on the floor and spun him self around.

"Hehe, that's adorable!" Cat replied, swaying her hips.

'It's called break dancing! Hit it Swoozy! Big and Chunky please!" Gibby shouted, causing everyone to stare at him.

DJ Swoozy switched to the song and shouted "A'IGHT THIS ONES FROM GIBBY!"

_***Big and Chunky by Will. begins playing***_

We all formed a dancing circle as Gibby tossed his tuxedo jacket to the side and started krumping. He was pumping his chest forward while making weird moves with his arms. He popped and locked his head before twisting his body like a pretzel. He did a backwards summersalt landing on his feet like ninja. We all clapped in astounishment as Gibby left the circle, grabbing his tux jacket. Right after Gibby left the kid, Rodney, jumped in and started spazzing out like crazy. He was moving his hands in a swirly motion and doing some side-steps with his legs. He preformed the robot by making squares with his arms while moonwalking.

Some guy pushed him aside and did a couple of back flips before spinning on his head. He was moving his legs in a fast motion that elevated his body and went under him. He spun his head again making a V formation with his legs and then twisted them.

"You should go in!" Sam shouted in my ear grabbing onto my shoulder.

"I can't dance like that, Sam! No!" I shouted back. I really didn't want to go out there and embarrass myself in front of the whole school.

"C'mon!" Sam replied, pushing me into the circle. I stood there for a quick moment then realized I was standing there like a dork while everyone stated waiting for me to do something.

"DANCE!" the crowd begged impaitently.

I put my hands in fists and shuffled my feet in a cowboy notation.

"Go on nub, I know you can do better than that!" Sam cheered loudly.

Her motivation gave me a dose of confidence to contine dancing.

I bopped my head a bit to the beat as began to spin my body. I started to shuffle my feet and spinnned like a twister.

I heard the crowd cheer me on and staring at me with amazement but the only one I cared about seeing me was Sam.

I started doing old dance moves like the electric slide and the macarana.

I finished sliding onto the ground landing infront of Sam.

Everyone hugged and praised me but it was not until I got to Sam, that things started to get awkward between us again. She patted my shoulder lightly and smiled shorly before breaking out in dance with the rest of them.

_***What the Hell by Avril Lavigne started playing***_

" You say that I'm messing with your head, yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Emerald sung.

"All 'cause I was making out with your friends, yeah yeah yeah yeah!" she continued to sings while playing with an air guitar and flashing the rock on sign.

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, yeah yeah yeah yeah, can't stop 'cause I'm having to much fun!"

" You're on your knees begging please stay with me but honestly I just to be little crazy!"

"All my life I've been good but now Woah I'm thinking what the hell!" After Emerald finished her solo everyone clapped for her.

"My turn!" Adelle screamed getting ready to sing the next verse.

"No!" Everyone shouted at her making her shut up and she began dance to the music.

Gibby went up on the stage and whispered something to the DJ which had us all confused. Oh god not another stupid song request!

"Eh HEM!" Gibby shouted into the microphone making us all stare at him.

"I'd like the beautiful Caterina Valentine to please come and sit in this chair." He called gently into the microphone pointing at his date and motioning towards a chair near the edge of the stage.

"Okay!" She squealed, skipping onto the stage ,sitting in the chair, and crossing her legs.

"This one's for you, shawty. HIT IT!" Gibby shouted pointing at DJ Swoozy.

_***Can't Take my Eyes off of You by Fankie Valli started playing***_

**Gibby's POV:**

I held onto the microphone tight and started pacing around till the part where I was supposed to sing. The part finally came around and I stared to sing:

_You're just too good to be true. *kneeling in front of Cat*_

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch. *grazes my hand against her cheek*_

_I wanna hold you so much. *grabs her hands tightly*_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true. *stands up and walks around her, placing a hand on the chair*_

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_Pardon the way that I stare. *walks across and stands far away from her and looks at her*_

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

_But if you feel like I feel, *walks towards her*_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby, *faces torwards the crowds and extends my hand*_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when I say: *walks around the chair in circles*_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you. *places my left arm around her*_

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived *grabs her hand and walks away letting it slide back as she giggles*_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby, *rasing my fist into the air pumping it*_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby. *Turns to her and smile*_

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray. *walks up to her and kisses her hand*_

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..._

Cat looked at me, her eyes filled with joy and affection, clearly impressed with my peformance.

She stood up and squeezed me tight as everyone clapped cheerfully. "GIBBEHHHH!" I shouted kissing her lightly.

As I hopped off stage everyone patted my back as I held Cat tightly against my side.

**Sam's POV:**

***Can't Fight the Moonlight by Leeanne Rimes was playing***

"Woo!" I shouted grabbing Freddie's arms and swaying them side to side. Freddie spun me under his arm as I grabbed his hands. We twisted our arms while laughing. He spun me under his arm one last time as I landed into his soft buff chest. We were dancing like idiots completely forgetting the awkward moments before. It was only when the loud, upbeat music stopped and the slow-moving songs began, made it start to feel awkward again. I could feel Freddies eyes on me and I looked back up at him, clearing my throat.

_***Every Time We Touch (Slow Version) by Casada was playing***_

"We should get something to drink." I suggested with a half hearted smile. I started to walk towards the beverages but then I felt something grab me by the wrist, spinning me around.

"Or..." Freddie said. He looked like he was mentally preparing himself for something.

"Or what?"

"We could... you know... uh... Dance?" Freddie smiled an insecure smile. For some reason it was like all the cockiness he had managed to get over the years had disappeared a little when we broke up. He looked so vulnerable now, like when we were kids and he was scared that I was going to hit him whenever he opened his mouth. If I wanted to do anything to him now, it sure wasn't hitting anyway. I was basically freaking out inside. Freddie wanted to dance with me? After everything that had happened? I nodded slowly, my face breaking into a smile.

"Yeah."

Freddie looked shocked."Really?"

I smiled again.

"Yes... now come on before I change my mind." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the dancefloor. At first, we just stood looking at each other trying to figure out which way was the right way to do it. It should've been easy for us because we had after all been a couple. A couple that very much enjoyed body contact with the other person. So why was this so hard?

He took a step closer and carefully put his arms around my waist. I swallowed hard and put mine around his shoulders. Okay. We were doing fine so far. Slowly we started swaying back and forth. It was awkward at first and I didn't really want to look into his eyes, but after a while I felt the tension drop and I allowed myself to lean against his shoulder. I felt him place his chin on top of my head as he pulled me a little closer and it occured to me how perfectly we fit together. It was like we were made to be molded together in each others arms, just like this. I knew it sounded sappy but it was still true.

Suddenly we were back in the middle of sixth grade, when our petity game started. We didn't know how or when it truley came to be but we did know that once we started we were too afraid to stop. Soon we started to fight at the mere sight of each other and two years after that me, him, and Carly created iCarly.

A year later I wanted revenge on Freddie after he got me back for putting a dead fish in his locker by handcuffing me to Gibby. I got my revenge by revealing to the entire iCarly audience that Freddie never had his first kiss, it was not until after Carly confronted me that I realized I made a mistake and that I truley hurt Freddie. I told the audience to back off of Freddie and that I never kissed anyone either. I saw him sitting alone bummed out on the fire escape, I came to apologize. I apologized for all the bad things I had done to him and ranted how dumb people are over thier first kiss. As a result Freddie and I came to the agreement that we should kiss. I couldn't stand the awkward tension after we kissed so I left but not before Freddie spoke up and stopped me.

"I hate you!" he called to me, I replied " I hate you too!"

A few months later Carly's old childhood best friend, Missy Robinson, returned she seemed nice at first. Boy was I wrong. She sabatoged me every chance she get, whether it was ooh so delicious but spoiled Persion chocolates or a Wahoo Punched cell phone, she was out to get me. I tried to tell Carly but she wouldn't believe me so that left me with the only person who could help, Fredward Benson. Just like Carly, he didn't believe me. After I found out Missy got accept to the School at Sea trip, that Freddie want to go to, and she stupidly revealed her true self in front of Carly. And just like that it was bye bye Missy and welcome back Sam.

Awhile after that I broke my tooth and had to go the denist, who I had been avoiding for the past tweleve years. Carly accompanied me to the denist, which where I was wacky from the gas they gave me, unknowly telling Carly one of my well kept serects. I told her that Freddie and I kissed. Carly was shocked by the news and later confronted me and Freddie. Then before we knew it we were tied up by escaped prisoners and Carly asked us question that Freddie and I were trying to avoid. Well, that was until Spencer and his banjo interupted her interrogation.

When the Girl Choice dance came around all the girls but me were already asking boys out. Carly failed at her first try so I tried to help by requesting than any guy who wanted to to take Carly on our web show, making Carly angry with me and telling me to go take Gibby. About a hundred or so boys showed up, Carly, Freddie, and I had to spilt up in order to weed them out. Once Carly found a date and Freddie went with Magic Malika, I was the only one left with out a date since Gibby refused to be mine. I asked Gibby one more time only to find out the reason he didn't want to go with me was because he had a girlfriend. Bummed I walk all the way to the Groovy Smoothie. There I saw something that broke my heart into a million pieces, Carly and Freddie were slow dancing. I exited the Groovy Smoothie and once I left I broke out in tears.

During a bet we were doing for iCarly, Carly was in the path of an on coming taco truck before Freddie pushed her out the way. Leaving Freddie injured with a two broken arms and leg. As a result of foreign bacon love, Carly believed she was in love with Freddie, but she was just in love with the fact that Freddie was a hero for saving her life. I confronted Freddie about this so he wouldn't get his nubby heart broken before Carly had fallen out of love after the hero stuff disapeared. I was suprised to find out that he beleived me after I heard he broke up with Carly.

iCarly got a new intern named Brad after Carly and I fought with Freddie over our new hot but stupid interns. I decided to work with Freddie and Brad for our semester project during the Lock-in. While during the Lock-in, I was tested by the mood app apparently Freddie freaked the chizz out over my results but managed not to tell me what they were. It was not it Carly suspected the that I loved Brad that she told me that the mood app said I was in love. I kept on telling her that I was not in love with Brad but still hid who I really was in love with. Carly and Freddie even tried to set me and Brad up by putting us in "the barn." After Carly and Freddie left me and Brad awkwardly alone together, I came to tell Carly that is wasn't cool what she had done and she kept on motivation me to make a move on I guy that I didn't like that way.

I sat alone in the breezy until a certian nub came to comfort me. I threatened him to leave but he wouldn't and gave me the same speach that Carly gave me just fifteen minutes ago. I felt all my emotions pouring out of me and before I knew I was interuping Freddie's speach by giving him the kiss of a life time. Yup, me, Samantha Puckett was in love with Fredward Benson and it wasn't before I we pulled away from the kiss, I realized that I shown Freddie just how I felt about him.

This was awkward.

After that I had checked myself into Troubled Waters Mental Institution, and three days later Carly and Freddie came to check me out. Carly told me that she had witness mine and Freddie's kiss at the Lock-in and nearly shout to the whole world that I loved Freddie. Once Freddie enter the room, Carly left the room and that left Freddie and me alone to stand in awkwardness. I thought Freddie was rejecting me while I stuff my face with quesidillas. Though Freddie did convince me to leave Troubled Waters, the staff resued to let me leave and we had to do iCarly tomorrow. Thankfully the staff allowed us to do it there. During iCarly I got a big suprise. Carly tried to get the iCarly audience to make me see that I was not crazy for liking Freddie. I grew scared when Freddie started talking. Great, he was going to get back at me for everything live on iCarly. I tried to get him to stop but instead he interuped me during my sentence by kissing me. It was the most unexpected and best kiss I have ever had. I didn't think he'd actually like a girl like me. After the kiss was over were distracted by one of the iCarly fans, Goopy Gilbert, who shouted out mine and Freddie's ship named:

"SEDDDDDAYYYYYY!"

Soon me and Freddie were a couple and we couldn't be happier. We had our share of fights but we always made up with a kiss. We were a couple now we were both very sensitive to each other and couldn't help but fight as result Carly had to meditate every fight before she could handle it anymore and lashed out on us. Leaving me and Freddie without lasanga after Carly took our's out of rage. Things started to get better after that we started to fight less and take care of them on our own.

Freddie and I were busy trying to hide our realtionship from Mrs. Benson but once she found out, she had set to break us up. She even recruited Carly and Gibby to help her, thankfully that Carly and Gibby ended helping us instead.

Once all the drama was over with me and Freddie everything back to normal until Carly decided to meddle once again. She thought it was a good idea that Freddie and I explore each others interest. And did it backfire on us, hard. Freddie had brought me to one of his nerdy Model Training clun meeting and it didn't go so well, let's just say Freddie had to return his protective cup. So we tried again but this time doing one of my activies my to visit my relatives in jail. Again like the last time it failed. Things couldn't get anymore awkward between us, what were we doing wrong? When Freddie and I walked down the stairs leading into the Shay livingroom, we overheard Carly ranting about how Spencer's and his new girlfriends's realationship was weird and wrong. I felt like she was talking about me and Freddie and that hurt like a thousand knifes through my heart. Freddie and I were awkwardly standing in the elevator talking about the meaning of our realationship. And that we decided to mutauly break up right then and there no matter how much it hurted and how much we didn't want too. Running away from the good things, I was stopped by the sound of Freddie's voice.

" I love you!" He admitted. " I love you too!" I felt my vioce breaking, returning back to him. I gave him a light peck on the lips, which he reciprocated. We planned to officially break up after we had a hour and thirty minute make out session, but it ended too quickly.

All this seemed to come back to me as we were dancing but then slowly I came out of my flashback only to be face to face with Freddie again. After these long months I wonder if he still feels the same? If these few moments with him made me realize I still do miss him and love him. I needed him around me, to hold me, to kiss me, and close to me. I just want him in my life as friends and maybe even something more.

My thoughts were interupted by the music cutting off.

"YO YO YO! It's time for the crowing of the King and Queen of Prom!" DJ Swoozy yelled into the microphone throwing a fist into the air.

DJ Swoozy open the letter contianing the winners in side.

"AND THE WINNER IS GIBBY GIBSON AND CAT VALENTINE! EVERYONE GIVE IT UP!"

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed running up grabbing the tiara.

"She doesn't even go here!" Emerald shouted making everyone go ooh.

"What? this is a disgrace!" Gibby shouted grabbing his crown.

"Cat do you go here?" DJ Swoozy asked gently.

"No! I go to an Art's school in L.A.!" She said sweetly twirling her red-velvet hair.

"Sorry Pretty Kitty and the Gibman but the rules are the rules and the rules say that have to go here." the DJ pointed out.

"I didn't even want it anyway!" Gibby refused, handing back the crown, grabbing Cat, and storming off the stage.

"So but default the winners will be the second runners up, who are," DJ Swoozy said as he open up the second letter.

"CARLY SHAY AND BRAD PRENTICE!" DJ Swoozy anounnced as the crowd roared with excitment.

Carly and Brad happily ran up to the stage.

Brad placed the tiara on Carly as she gave him a huge hug.

"Now for the King and Queen's spotlight dance!"

**Freddie's POV:**

*My Heart Will go On (Piano Version) was playing*

The music started playing loudly from the speakers and Carly and Brad made way onto the dancefloor. Carly looked like the happiest girl on Earth as she buried her face in Brad's shoulder and they started dancing. I remembered the time when I would have given anything to be in Brad's situation. To be the shoulder Carly leaned on, to be the one who made her smile, to be the one she loved. But those times were long gone and I had changed. There was only one girl who I wanted to make feel that way, and that girl was not on the dancefloor with Brad. She was right beside me.

I looked over at Sam, who was looking at Carly and Brad with a small smile on her face, but there was something in her eyes that told me she wasn't all happy.

"One more dance?" I asked and she spun around looking at me. I raised an eyebrow suggestively and held out my hand, hoping she would take it. She smiled and grabbed it and we too, walked out onto the dancefloor.

This time it wasn't awkward, we had kind of gotten how to do it from our last dance. I put my arms around her waist and she swung hers around my shoulders, she looked up at me and I noticed once again that there was something about the way her eyes clouded over a little bit that told me everything wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I questioned and she looked away, probably embarassed because I had noticed. She hated to admit it when she was upset, and she hated it even more that I could always tell when she was.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered firmly but I didn't believe it.

"You know I know, just talk to me."

"I'm just..." She fell silent and rested her head against my shoulder again where upon I propped my chin on top of her head and graced her back with my thumbs slowly. She was going to tell me when she wanted to. I knew that. We danced as the music played and I continued to slowly move my thumbs over her lower back. I didn't know why she was upset. Maybe it was the fact that Ian stood her up and she was stuck here dancing with me, or maybe it was something completely different? I just wanted her to be happy. Because truth be told I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone else. Suddenly I felt her head lift from my shoulder and I found myself looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Thanks Freddie." Sam said, a week smile on her lips. Even though I had seen her vulnerable a few times by now, it was still weird. She was the tough girl. My tough girl.

"Thanks for what?" I asked not looking away from her eyes.

"For... you know... everything. Picking up the pieces when I break down and..." She fell silent again. Sam wasn't much of a speaker, and much less when it came to emotional stuff. She hated emotion. That was more my thing.

"It's cool." I managed and suddenly my mind raced back. We were in the breezeway and my heart was basically pounding out of my chest, the heat of her lips still stuck on mine. We were frozen, standing a few feet apart just staring at each other. "It's cool." And then she ran.

Just then I realized how often we ran away from each other. And everything that had to do with one another. We had been running away from our feelings ever since we were immature fourteen year olds, who shared our first kiss out on a fire escape. But we weren't fourteen anymore. We were almost grown ups and running away wasn't going to work anymore. When I told her I loved her I had tried to save what was left of us. With three small words I had tried to force both me and her from running away once again. But it hadn't helped. We ran, and we ran fast. But deep inside we were still in the elevator sharing that one last kiss. Wishing it would've lasted forever. And now here we were, slow dancing at prom. Bringing back memories I had tried so hard to let go of, but never managed to. I loved her.

"Yeah, but thanks." Sam smiled and suddenly I didn't really know what I was doing. I just felt myself lean in closer and capture her lips with mine. She didn't reciprocate at once but after a second I felt her kissing me back, and I smiled against her mouth. I had no idea what I was doing. She had broken up with her boyfriend barely hours ago and I was here kissing her. This could be interpreted in so many ways. People could basicailly think I was using her vulnerabilty to get her myself, but that didn't really matter cause I knew it wasn't true and I thought she knew it too. The only thing that mattered was that she was in fact kissing me back. And that must mean she felt the same.

But what if it didn't mean she felt the same? What if she was just using me to get over Ian?

I broke the kiss suddenly and she looked up at with a puzzled face.

"I'm sorry. We really shouldn't be doing this." I stated and I saw the hurt in her eyes starting to grow. " I mean, you just broke up with your boyfriend and..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence so I just looked at her.

"Freddie." Sam called after a mooment of silence. "You're seriously the dumbest person I know."

"Sam I said I was sorry I just don't think it's right too do this now. There's no need to start being mean to me again."

"I'm not being mean, I'm speaking the truth." Sam replied, a small smirk was starting to form on her lips and I found myself getting scared of what was going to happen next.

"Do you really think I would let you use me?" She asked and I blinked at her.

"No... but..."

"Okay yeah, so maybe I am a little vulnerable right now, but I'm not stupid. And if there's anything tonight has showed me it's that I want to be with you. Not Ian and not anyone else. You."

I was completely taken back of what she'd said and I stared at her. Was she telling the truth? Was she really feeling the same?

"Really?" I asked again.

"Stop the doubting and just kiss me." She smirked as I felt like something exploded inside of me. I don't think I had ever been happier.

I leaned in and I kissed her again. This time the kiss was deeper, and we continued to kiss for a good while, our arms around each other in the middle of dancefloor. The dancefloor, which I had by the way completely forgotten by now. The song was starting to come to an end and I broke the kiss once again. She looked up at me, a little annoyed.

"I love you, Sam."

I could've told her so much more. I could've told her how I love everything about her, from her converse dressed feet, to the curve of her neck, to her deep blue eyes. I could've told her how much I love the way her eyes sparkle when someone talks about food or how I love the way she balls up her hands into fists when she gets really mad. I could've told her how I love it when she makes me laugh, like she always does or even more when she laughs, because that's the most beautiful sound in the world. I could've gone on for years, just to tell her everything I love about her, but I knew she wouldn't buy something like that. So I just stuck with the simlple 'I love you'. Just like I had the last time, but then I added the words I had been thinking about all night.

"And I never stopped."

I saw her annoyed facial expression turn into a smile instead.

"I love you too."

And then she rested her head against my shoulder, and we danced together to the ending notes of the song.

_THE END OR IS IT_

_***Sometime After Prom***_

**Ian's POV:**

I heard the ring of the door bell. I let it rung, hoping someone other than will answer it. No one did. Dreadfully, I opened the door leading into my luxurious living room.

" What do you want.." I stopped in the middle of sentence when that nothing was there.

I looked down to see a crate sitting on my door step with a note attached to it.

The note read:

" Dear Ian, I hope you enjoy your big suprise, you will go banana's over it. Love Sam and Freddie"

"What is this?" I thought to myself as I lifted open the crate to reveal what was inside.

"!" I screamed bloody murder at the mere sight of the yellow food.

The crate was filled to the brim with the fruit that came from the Pit's of Hell.

"Hey Ian!" said a familiar but deadly voice.

"Emerald what are you doing here?" my voice shook out of horror.

Emerald wore a little black halter dress that fit her just perfectly showing off all her curves.

In her wavy jet black hair, Emerald had put in bright yellow streaks that concrasted with the black, nicely.

Emerald had on drop earrings and a choker necklace which both had a tiny banana hanging from it. She donned a pair of bright yellow pumps. She looked like an evil banana queen.

"Let's go to Bananaland, Ian!" Emerald said flirtatiously, barging her way into my house.

"But- but Emerald aren't- aren't you supposed to stag it?" I was scared out of my mind.

"But we can stag it together!" Emerald deviously smirked.

"You do know banana's come from the Pits of Hell!" I informed calmy at her covering my face with my hands.

"Lets go to the Pits of Hell!" She said cutting me off by placing those disgusting lips of hers on mine as the front door shut and locked.

THE END! For real!


End file.
